Mi Vida Contigo
by NightmareMikeHTF
Summary: Bonnie un pequeño niño que a la corta edad de 5 años fue abandonado por su familia, tras pasar 3 años sobreviviendo en las duras calles conoce a un joven de 18 años que lo lleva a vivir con él, lo que no sabia era que con el paso del tiempo ese joven podría volver un hombre muy molesto y problemático, y también, su primer amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas gente, este es un fanfic de Five Nights at Freddy's yaoi, la pareja en que se basara el fanfic es Foxy x Bonnie, si no te gusta el yaoi no leas, (Y por si no sabes que es yaoi, es relación chicoxchico) Bueno, sin más que decir… Disfruten el primer capítulo c:  
>PD: Los personajes de Fnaf no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon.<strong>

La gente suele hablar sobre que no hay segunda oportunidades en la vida, cosa que en muchos casos no aplica, puesto que cosas que ya perdiste sin importar la causa, ya no pueden ser recuperadas, pero eso no es algo de mucha importancia para Bonnie. Un chico que a tan corta edad fue abandonado por sus padres, se encontraba solo en las calles sin nadie que cuidase de él, hasta que alguien le dio una segunda oportunidad para vivir…

Era un día lluvioso, la gente caminaba por las calles con su paraguas en mano, preocupándose por problemas propios e ignorando todo a su alrededor, sobre todo a cierto niño peli morado que se encontraba acurrucado en un rinconcito de un viejo callejón.

Toda la gente pasaba de largo y nadie se detenía para ver si se encontraba bien o no. El chico solo los veía pasar mientras su cuerpo temblaba a causa del frio que sentía el ser mojado constantemente por la lluvia, su cabello estaba largo y maltratado, cubierto por la capucha de su chaqueta desgastada y decolorada como el resto de su ropa, sin duda aquel chico llevaba bastante tiempo viviendo solo en las calles.

El chico cerraba los ojos en un intento por dormir, le comenzaba a ser algo completamente difícil debido al frio pero unos pasos lo hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe. Los pasos resonaban en el piso, cuando el chico abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron un par de botas negras, al levantar la mirada vio a un joven pelirrojo de 18 años con un paraguas negro en mano, mismo que uso para cubrir al chico importándole poco el mojarse, su ropa extrañamente se asemejaba a la de un capitán pirata, incluso tenía el típico sombrero negro con una calavera blanca en medio.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto aquel chico con un tono de voz suave y amable agachándose para ver de más cerca al menor, le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

El peli morado se quedo mirando al chico un tanto confundido y desconfiado, ¿Quién era el y porque lo ayudaba? Era algo que no comprendía. En el tiempo que ha estado en la calle aprendió que la gente jamás lo ayudaría, y si lo hacían, pedirían algo a cambio, pero la mirada de aquel chico parecía sincera.

Después de pensarlo varios minutos, tomo la mano del pelirrojo y se coloco de pie mientras el otro continuaba protegiéndolo de la lluvia con la ayuda del paraguas. Cuando tomo la mano del mayor, sintió una gran calidez, una calidez que nunca antes había sentido y lo hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa, extrañamente sabia que debía confiar en él.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto el pelirrojo mirando con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro al pequeño.

-B-Bonnie… -Respondió en un tono de voz sumamente bajo, pero por suerte fue notado por el chico mayor.

-Es un gusto conocerte Bonnie, yo me llamo Foxy. –La sonrisa de pelirrojo se había ampliado. –Ven, te llevare a mi casa, si te quedas aquí te resfriaras por el frio.

El mayor aun sosteniendo la mano del chico comenzó a caminar mientras que en la otra mano portaba el paraguas cubriendo a ambos, aunque ya no importaba mucho ya que ambos estaban empapados.

Bonnie no había puesto traba alguna ante las palabras del pelirrojo, no parecía ser alguien malo, claro, tenía un semblante serio e incluso dominador, pero sus instintos le decían que no le iba a hacer ningún daño, sentía que iba a estar bien a lado de ese chico, pero ¿Por qué? Era un extraño, alguien que nunca en su vida había visto, pero lo estaba ayudando, cosa que nadie había hecho en sus tres años viviendo en la calle, tal vez se estaba dejando llevar al ser la primera persona que lo ayudaba, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia siempre y cuando pudiera refugiarse de la lluvia además de que aquel chico no le parecía malo.

-Bonnie… Bonnie… ¡Maldita sea despierta! –Exclamo un hombre pelirrojo vestido de pirata mientras movía un bulto en la cama cubierto completamente de pies a cabeza con las sabanas, lo único que sobresalía de entre la tela blanca de las sabanas, eran unas orejas de color morado.

-5 minutos más por favor… -Comento el chico aun entre sueños girándose para darle la espalda al mayor, colmando con su paciencia.

-¡Que te despiertes dije! –Tomo las sabanas y las quito de golpe dejando indefenso al chico.

El peli morado abrió los ojos y miro con el ceño fruncido al mayor al sentir el frio de la mañana al quedar totalmente desprotegido sin las sabanas.

-¡Foxy ¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –Grito el chico.

-Tenía que levantarte de alguna manera, así que ahora que este despierto, ponte de pie y cámbiate, el desayuno está listo. –La molestia en el rostro del mayor había desaparecido siendo cambiada por una sonrisa despreocupada para después salir de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bonnie a regañadientes se puso de pie estirando sus brazos hacia arriba para relajar un poco su cuerpo. Al ver salir al otro, se dirigió hacia su armario y saco las primeras ropas que vio. Ya tenía 18 años, ya habían pasado 10 años desde que Foxy lo recogió y cuido de él, se sentía bastante agradecido por ello, aunque en más de una ocasión el pelirrojo podía llegar a ser un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Una vez que se había cambiado se dirigió al comedor, era más que seguro que Foxy lo estuviera esperando ahí, dio un profundo suspiro mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa y entraba a la cocina donde también estaba el comedor, ahí estaba Foxy, sentado en una silla leyendo el periódico, en su típico traje de pirata incluso tenía un garfio en su mano, el cual años antes no tenía y fue culpa de Bonnie que ahora lo tuviera.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto llamando la atención del mayor que cambio su vista del periódico al chico peli morado.

-¿Qué cosa? –Respondió Foxy con otra pregunta ladeando levemente la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar? –Pregunto nuevamente Bonnie intentando tener un poco de paciencia.

-Ah, sí, no lo sé, depende de lo que tu prepares, lo de hace momento solo fue un truco para que te levantaras. –Río con una cínica sonrisa en los labios, eso basto para que la paciencia del peli morado se volviera cero en cuestión de segundos.

-¡¿Qué!? –Grito el chico un poco exaltado.

-Lo que escuchaste, solo fue un intento para levantarte, y funciono. Además sabes que no puedo hacer mucho con este garfio y sabemos de quien fue la culpa ¿No? Ahora hazte cargo tu –Dijo el pelirrojo con mucha tranquilidad volviendo su vista al periódico.

Bonnie bufo molesto intentando calmarse un poco y no empezar a insultar al contrario, casi siempre era lo mismo todas las mañanas, de hecho, todo el día, todos los días, al parecer el mayor disfrutaba molestándolo no se sabía la razón del porque pero aun así lo disfrutaba.

Una vez que estaba más tranquilo, el peli morado se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, tenía que preparar algo simple y que no se tardara mucho. Así que opto por preparar Hot Cakes, saco todo lo necesario de la alacena y refrigerador e inicio la preparación del desayuno mientras miraba varias veces de reojo al mayor, este no apartaba su vista del periódico.

Cuando termino de preparar el desayuno, lo sirvió en dos platos y los llevo a la mesa, dejando un plato frente a Foxy y colocando el otro a su lado para después sentarse.

-Ya deja de leer y come –Le dijo un tanto cortante mientras comenzó a comer.

-Tsk… Actúas como si fueras mi niñero… -Se quejo el pelirrojo tomando un tenedor para cortar un trozo de Hot Cake y llevárselo a la boca.

El contrario no respondió, simplemente se quedo en silencio mientras continuaba comiendo sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras del mayor. Estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos que valía la pena hacer caso de las quejas infantiles de Foxy.

-¿Sabes?... –Después de varios minutos de silencio por fin hablo Bonnie. –Hoy soñé con ese día… -Dijo cabizbajo refiriéndose al día en que Foxy lo salvo de vivir en la calle.

El pelirrojo lo miro un tanto sorprendido, el otro no solía hablar de aquel tema, de hecho, muy rara vez lo hacía, pareciera que quisiese olvidar esos patéticos días en los que vivió solo, buscando como sobrevivir día a día, llegando al grado de robar.

-Tal vez parezca que no, pero siempre estoy agradecido porque me hayas ayudado… De no ser por ti… No sé que habría sido de mi… -Hablaba Bonnie con un tono de voz que poco a poco se volvía quebradizo, incluso se podían notar las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir por el rabillo de sus ojos rojizos, esto fue notado por Foxy.

-No veo razón para que te pongas así… Yo decidí ayudarte porque era lo correcto y algo dentro de mí me decía que lo hiciera. –Comento Foxy interrumpiendo al peli morado mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al menor tomándole del mentón para levantar su mirada y poder verlo directamente a los ojos. -No veo necesario que me lo agradezcas, ¿Y sabes por qué? –Ante la pregunta Bonnie negó con la cabeza. –Gracias a ti ya no estoy solo. –Concluyo esbozando una agradable sonrisa haciendo sonreír también al menor con sus palabras.

Bonnie una vez más se quedo en silencio. Respondió a las palabras de Foxy con un fuerte abrazo que Foxy respondió al instante, ambos se habían encariñado demasiado con el otro y eso se podía notar muy claramente.

-Por cierto… -Retomo nuevamente la palabra Foxy aun sin soltar al menor. –Llegaras tarde a tu primer día de universidad…

Aquello dejo sin habla a Bonnie, era cierto, ese iba a ser su primer día en la universidad y lo había olvidado por completo, y por si fuera poco, Foxy se lo recordó a escasos minutos de su hora de entrada.

Bonnie se separo de golpe de Foxy mirando la sonrisa burlona que este tenía en los labios, hasta ahora capto lo que había hecho, lo estaba abrazando. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, desvió su vista para después echándose a correr hacia su habitación para tomar su mochila.

Así como subió de rápido, bajo, con la mochila colgada en su hombro derecho. Paso de largo por la cocina, no quería ver el rostro de Foxy, no después de lo que había hecho, sabía que Foxy se burlaría de ello y lo menos que quería era eso. Pero antes de poder salir de la casa, escucho la voz del otro detrás de él.

-Espera. –Lo detuvo cuando apenas estaba abriendo la puerta dispuesto a salir corriendo a toda velocidad. –Te deseo mucha suerte. –Dijo sonriente acercándose a él y plantándole un beso en la frente.

Nuevamente, el sonrojo en las mejillas del peli morado no hizo esperar, de todos los actos que esperaba de Foxy, ese nunca se le había pasado por la mente. Cuando el pelirrojo se separo de él, no sabía cómo reaccionar, se quedo estático y sin poder decir nada, su corazón latía fuertemente y por cada segundo que se quedaba mirando al contrario, su sonrojo aumentaba más.

-¡Y-Ya me voy! –Exclamo dándose la vuelta rápidamente para después correr fuera de la casa.

Foxy se recargo en el marco de la puerta observando al otro irse, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, la reacción de Bonnie le pareció algo realmente adorable, nunca pensó que aquel chico de carácter intolerable e impaciente llegara a actuar de esa manera.

**Bueno gente, espero les haya gustado, pronto el segundo capítulo. **


	2. Chapter 2: Viejo Amigo

**Buenos días, tardes o noches gente, sea la hora que este leyendo esto xD Agradezco mucho a Shinoby Nehory, 4nk0ku y KarencitaFrost300 por haber comentado askjskaj ;w; Es bueno saber que les gusto el fic y es por eso que aquí está el capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

Bonnie salió tan rápidamente de su hogar que no se percato que iba en dirección contraria hacia donde estaba la universidad, solo estaba concentrado en alejarse lo más rápido posible de Foxy y las sensaciones que este le hizo sentir con ese simple beso.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? Con un solo decirme "Te deseo suerte" bastaba… ¡¿Por qué tuvo que darme ese beso?! –Gritaba mentalmente el chico aun con las mejillas sonrojadas al recordar el tanto de los labios contrarios con su frente.

Continuaba corriendo sin girar su vista hacia atrás, pero al mismo tiempo sin prestar atención hacia adelante, se concentraba en sus pensamientos y solo en eso, aunque esto no hacía más que hacerlo sonrojas aun mas al recordar el beso dado por el pelirrojo.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no miro el camino de adelante y, por lo tanto, no vio al chico que estaba a escasos metros de él sino hasta que termino chocando con este. Aquel chico era más alto así que no le afecto mucho que Bonnie se estrellara contra él a diferencia del peli morado que termino cayendo al piso un poco aturdido.

-Lo siento, no vi en qué dirección iba. –Se disculpo Bonnie sobando su cabeza.

-Menos mal te tropezaste conmigo y no con otra persona. –Respondió el otro chico en tono burlón ofreciéndole la mano al peli morado para que se colocara de pie.

-¿Freddy? –Dijo el chico al reconocer a su viejo amigo, tomo su mano y con la ayuda del contrario se puso de pie sacudiendo sus ropas. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto observando curioso al peli café pues ya hace bastante tiempo que no lo veía.

-Voy en dirección a la Universidad… Hace un poco más de una semana volví del extranjero y decidí inscribirme a la Universidad que está aquí cercas. –Explico el chico con orejas de oso con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro. –Iba a avisarte de mi regreso, pero me entere que iras a la misma Universidad, por lo que creí que sería una sorpresa… Pero creo que se adelanto… -Rasco su nuca.

-¡Cierto! –Exclamo Bonnie asustando a Freddy por tan repentina expresión. -¡Debo llegar rápido o llegare tarde el primer día! –Dijo más que desesperado Bonnie estando a punto de iniciar nuevamente su carrera hacia la "Universidad".

-Espera, si vas en esa dirección dudo mucho que llegues a la Universidad… -Comento Freddy deteniendo a su amigo por el hombro.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Porque estas yendo en dirección contraria. –Explico de forma rápida Freddy dejando a Bonnie sin poderlo creer ¿Tan distraído podía llegar a ser por culpa de Foxy? –Y además falta media hora para la hora de entrada… -Concluyo el oso mirando a su amigo.

Bonnie se quedo sin habla, pero de algo estaba seguro, había sido una broma que Foxy le había preparado como siempre, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ahora? ¿Acaso debía molestarse como siempre y reclamarle al zorro apenas volviera a casa? Bonnie realmente no sabía qué hacer ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza completamente estresado, se estaba dando cuenta que en lo que iba del día no hacía más que pensar en el pelirrojo y eso era algo que le molestaba, ¿Por qué? El tampoco lo sabía, y no quería saberlo, sabía que nada bueno saldría de saber eso.

-Hey Bonnie. –Dijo Freddy pasando su mano repetidas veces frente al rostro del chico para hacerlo reaccionar. -¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto preocupado una vez que vio a Bonnie reaccionar.

-Si… Solo que desde la mañana he estado un poco pensativo… Pero bueno, será mejor que caminemos a la Universidad. –Rasco su nuca con nerviosismo, había quedado como un completo tonto frente a su amigo, lo más común abría sido emocionarse o algo parecido ya que veía nuevamente a su amigo después de varios años.

Freddy acepto y ambos comenzaron a caminar, una vez que Bonnie ya sabía que tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar, iba con más calma que en un principio, incluso estaba hablando con el peli café respecto a cómo le fue en su tiempo en otro país, pues nunca se hablaron el uno al otro para saber cómo se encontraban. De hecho, Bonnie llego a pensar que su amigo jamás volvería, eso lo deprimía demasiado.

-Por cierto… -Comento Freddy después de unos segundos de silencio. –Hace unos momentos dijiste que estabas pensativo desde la mañana… Dime, ¿A qué se debe? ¿Es algo malo? –Pregunto mirando a su amigo un tanto preocupado y curioso, Bonnie negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada malo… Solo cosas… Pero todo está bien. –Sonrío para calmar la preocupación de su amigo.

-Mmm… Déjame adivinar, es culpa de Foxy ¿Verdad? –La sonrisa en el rostro del peli morado se borro al instante y un sonrojo apareció apoderándose de sus mejillas, dándole a indicar a Freddy que estaba en lo cierto. –Jajaja parece que acerté. –Dijo riendo.

-No, no es así, no es culpa de él. –Mintió Bonnie desviando su vista a otro sitio para no permitirle a Freddy ver su sonrojo.

-¿No? ¿Entonces porque te sonrojas? Sabes que puedes decírmelo, ¿Qué te hizo? –Centro su vista en su amigo peli morado que continuaba viendo a otro lugar.

-Nada, ya te dije que él no hizo nada. –Volvió a mentir Bonnie, odiaba demasiado que siempre el peli café diera en el blanco a todo lo que le sucedía.

-Cuando éramos pequeños solías decir que te casarías con él, no me parece raro que ahora lo encubras en algo que te haya hecho. –Dijo Freddy con una mano en la barbilla como si estuviera analizando filosóficamente la situación.

Al escuchar las palabras del peli café, el sonrojo de Bonnie aumento al recordar aquellos años en los que se había enamorado de su tutor y solía decir que cuando creciera se casaría con él. Obviamente en aquel entonces el no conocía la gravedad de lo que decía o lo vergonzoso que podía ser que se lo recordaran.

Él negaba ya no estar enamorado de Foxy, pero por más que lo negara, él continuaba enamorado del pelirrojo de ahí la razón de su reacción al ser besado en la frente por el mayor, pero no quería admitirlo, tal vez por miedo a ser rechazado, porque una relación así no es bien vista en la sociedad, por la diferencia de edades, o por simple vergüenza, quien sabe, era algo que solo Bonnie sabia y se negaba rotundamente a decirlo.

Bonnie se quedo en silencio buscando una buena respuesta para justificarse, si respondía de forma exaltada y molestas por las palabras de Freddy seria como si le estuviera dando la razón a este, debía ser cuidadoso y ocultar sus sentimientos ante los demás, si los ocultaba para sí mismo, sería igual de sencillo ocultárselos a los demás.

-Tranquilo, solo bromeo… -Hablo Freddy, cuando Bonnie ya no le dio respuesta, lo primero que supuso fue que el peli morado se disgusto por su comentario por lo que no le quedaba de otra más que disculpase. –No te molestes…

-No te preocupes… No estoy molesto, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿Por qué volviste? –Fue lo único que a Bonnie se le ocurrió para librarse del tema de Foxy.

-Echaba de menos mi hogar… Es un ambiente muy diferente estar fuera, y además… Volví por ti, no iba a dejar solo para ese zorro pirata. –Sonrió el peli café colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Bonnie.

El peli morado se sonrojo, aunque bien no sentía lo mismo que con el tacto de Foxy, pero la acción de su amigo igual lo hizo sonrojarse, sabía claramente que aquello era broma, pero por un minuto pensó que Freddy hablaba en serio al ver el semblante serio en su rostro que poco a poco se volvió una sonrisa burlona.

-Déjate de bromas tonto. –Dijo Bonnie quitando la mano del otro de su cabeza.

-No estoy bromeando, siempre será mi tierno conejito, así tenga que quitarte del garfio de ese tonto pirata. –Respondió Freddy ahora abrazando celosamente a Bonnie.

-¡Quítate! ¡Las personas pueden pensar mal! –Exclamo Bonnie intentando alejar al contrario pero este se aferraba con más fuerza a él, pegando su mejilla con la de él, convirtiendo el momento en una escena un tanto melosa.

Y así continuaron hasta que Bonnie por fin logro despegarse de Freddy antes de que alguien los viera y por fin pudieron continuar su camino. Al peli morado le había parecido demasiado extraña esa acción de su amigo, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, solo quería concentrarse en llegar a tiempo a la Universidad. Pues había durado mucho intentando separar al otro, ya era tarde y ambos apenas iban a la mitad del camino.

El día paso muy rápido, de hecho, demasiado rápido, cuando Bonnie menos pensó, ya era hora de volver a su casa. En la Universidad se mantuvo muy callado pensando en los incidentes que tuvo hoy, tanto con Foxy como con Freddy. No sabía si era mala o buena suerte el hecho que Freddy estaba en el mismo salón con él, no le quedo de otra más que pasar todo el día con el peli café.

Ambos decidieron acompañarse de regreso a casa, de igual forma la casa de Bonnie le quedaba de pasada a Freddy por lo que no le era ningún problema acompañar a peli morado hasta su casa, al contrario, lo único que él quería era cuidar en todo momento a su querido amigo conejo.

Freddy como siempre venía hablando de forma muy animada mientras que Bonnie solo respondía de vez en cuando, y cuando lo hacía era muy cortante, esto comenzaba a preocupar al peli café. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, llegaron a la casa de Bonnie.

-Nos vemos mañana… Cuídate y asegúrate que ese viejo zorro no te toque. –Bromeo Freddy palmeando la cabeza de su amigo quien lo miro con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

-Cállate, que jamás dejaría algo así. –Se quejo Bonnie abriendo la puerta de su casa. –Hasta mañana. –Dijo para después entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, ante esto Freddy se fue.

Bonnie entro a la sala y dejo sus llaves sobre la mesita que ahí se encontraba, miro a su alrededor y todo en la sala estaba intacto, como si nadie hubiera estado después de él. Eso era raro…

Salió de la sala y entro a la cocina, no había nadie, incluso los platos sucios de la mañana continuaban ahí, Foxy con su garfio era tan inútil que ni si quiera lavar los platos sucios podía. Bonnie se molesto, dedujo que lo más probable era que el pelirrojo se encontraba dormido en su habitación y esperaba que Bonnie hiciera todo los quehaceres del hogar. Se dirigió a la habitación del mayor.

-¡Maldito viejo levántate! –Exclamo molesto el chico abriendo la puerta bruscamente, pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en la habitación, estaba completamente vacía.

La cama estaba intacta, aun tendida, pero hubo algo que llamo la atención del chico, era una pequeña nota sobre una de las almohadas. Se acerco y la tomo para después leer lo que decía, a juzgar por los garabatos sabia que esa "letra" era de Foxy. La cual decía:

"Tengo un par de asuntos que resolver, dudo que pueda llegar temprano, no me esperes despierto".

-Tsk… De haber sabido esto hubiera ido un rato con Freddy… -Dio un pesado suspiro. –Como sea, preparare la cena para cuando vuelva. –Y dicho eso volvió a la cocina dispuesto a preparar la cena.

Después de hacer todas sus actividades, Bonnie se recostó a dormir, eran las 11:00 p.m. Y Foxy aun no regresaba, la nota le decía que tardaría en volver por lo que no le prestó importancia que el pelirrojo no regresara aun, tal vez volvería un par de horas después, no valía la pena esperarlo.

El chico se había quedado dormido, no soñaba nada en especial, estaba en completa calma, no se escuchaba ningún sonido alrededor, lo cual era bueno ya que no siempre disfrutaba de un silencio tan cómodo pues siempre Foxy esta gritando o molestándolo, parecía más un niño que el hombre de 28 años que era.

Era la 1:00 a.m. de la mañana y Bonnie continuaba dormido, con una paz total hasta que de repente la alarma de su celular sonó. Con un mal humor por haber sido despertado vio en la pantalla de su celular quien era el que lo molestaba a esas horas de la noche.

Frunció el entrecejo al leer el nombre de la persona que lo molestaba a esa hora, era nada más ni nada menos que Foxy. Con suma molesta contesto la llamada llevando la bocina de su celular a su oreja.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –Pregunto molesto al mayor que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea. -¡¿Tienes idea de que jodida hora es?!

-¡Hip!… P-Precisamente por eso te llamo… ¡Hip! No sé qué hora es… Ni si quiera sé donde estoy ¡Hip!… -Hablo Foxy completamente borracho, de hecho le costaba mucho a Bonnie el entender lo que le decía. –Ven p-por mi… ¿Si?

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que vaya por ti si ni si quieras sabes donde estas? –El escucharlo de esa manera hizo que Bonnie se molestara, ya que también fue tan cínico como para llamarle para que fuera a recogerlo.

Foxy comenzó a decir muchas incoherencias respecto en donde se encontraba, en un principio hablaba de dimensiones desconocidas y después de mundos paranormales donde solo él podía estar, un verdadero fastidio para Bonnie.

-Vamos… Ven por mi o sino… ¡Cuidado! –Grito aturdiendo a Bonnie, el grito fue seguido de un fuerte golpe y el sonido de una botella rompiéndose contra la pared mas cercana a Foxy, el mayor comenzó a reír como idiota.

El peli morado no hacía caso de las palabras contrarias, escuchaba con atención el sonido de fondo del lugar, se escuchaban gritos de distintas personas, música a todo volumen e incluso hombres insultándose y peleando. Ya sabía dónde se encontraba el pelirrojo, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así, en más de una ocasión ya se había ido a emborrachar, y al parecer era el mismo bar de siempre.

-Bonnie dio un pesado suspiro. –Bien, quédate ahí donde estas, en seguida voy por ti… -Y dicho eso colgó.

Se puso de pie, se quito su pijama y se puso la ropa que había usado ese día, era la que tenía más cerca. Una vez vestido tomo nuevamente su celular y bajo para tomar sus llaves e ir por el pelirrojo, por suerte el bar donde se encontraba el mayor estaba a un par de cuadras de ahí, no iba a ser muy difícil ir por él y traérselo caminando.

Camino hasta el bar, afuera de este, se encontraba un hombre de seguridad y a lado de él sentado en el piso, se encontraba Foxy con la mirada baja como si fuera un niño regañado, no le había quedado otra opción más que sacarlo del bar ya que con ese garfio y borracho, podía llegar a ser un gran peligro para todo ser vivo adentro de la instalación.

-Buenas noches… Disculpe las molestias que le causo. –Se disculpo Bonnie por los actos del mayor haciendo una leve reverencia.

Al escuchar la voz del peli morado, Foxy movió sus orejas de zorro y levanto la vista rápidamente con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Se levanto y abrazo a Bonnie casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creí que ¡Hip! No vendrías. –Dijo dramáticamente Foxy abrazando con mucha fuerza al peli morado, el hombre de seguridad no dijo nada y solo volvió al interior del bar.

-¡Ya estas grande como para hacer cosas tan estúpidas como estas! –Dijo en tono molesto alejando del abrazo al pelirrojo quien lo miro triste.

-No tienes que regañarme… -Miraba al otro haciendo un leve puchero, Bonnie suspiro fastidiado intentándole tener un poco mas de paciencia.

-Ven… Vamos a casa… -Paso la mano de Foxy por sus hombros mientras lo tomaba de la cintura para así poder caminar sin que el otro se caiga, irían de forma muy lenta, pero por lo menos así el pelirrojo no terminara contra el piso.

Bonnie duro el doble de tiempo de regreso, tenía que ir con mucho cuidado al caminar para no terminar cayendo junto al mayor, este pesaba mucho, así que cuando se tambaleaba hacia que Bonnie también se tambaleara, era como si estuviera caminando con un recién nacido.

El menor se impresionaba de su gran habilidad para soportar a Foxy, pues este hablaba y hablaba como si lo contrataran para ello, pero lo peor era que la mayor parte de lo que hablaba no se le entendía, pareciera que hablaba en otro idioma, y lo poco que se le entendía, no eran más que cosas sin lógica o coherencia.

Varios minutos después, por fin llegaron a la puerta de su casa, Bonnie abrió la puerta cuidando de no dejar caer a Foxy, después entro llevándose con mucho cuidado al pelirrojo. Cerró la puerta y se dispuso a ayudar al mayor a subir a su habitación, le costó mucho hacerlo subir las escaleras pero después de muchos intentos lo logro.

Entraron a la habitación del pirata y lo ayudo a recostarse. Cuando el mayor se recostó cerró los ojos para dormir. Bonnie suspiro y se giro para salir de la habitación pero fue detenido por Foxy que lo tomo por la muñeca.

-Antes de irte… ¡Hip! Quita mis botas… -Dijo de forma poco entendible Foxy, pero para su suerte, Bonnie logro entenderle.

Con suma molestia, Bonnie termino haciendo lo que Foxy le pidió, comenzó a desamarrar las agujetas de las botas del pelirrojo para después quitarlas, no le costaría mucho tiempo hacerlo, y tampoco quería tardarse, pues el pelirrojo seguía sin dejar de hablar.

-¿Alguna vez te dije cuanto te quiero? –Pregunto Foxy, extrañamente esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas claramente.

El rostro de Bonnie se ruborizo al instante, ya que la voz de Foxy también además de volverse más clara, había cambiado de tono, ya no era el típico tono de borracho, ahora era un tono de voz seductor, el mismo que usaba en ocasiones para coquetearle a las chicas, ahora lo estaba usando con Bonnie.

-Guarda silencio, estás borracho. –Dijo Bonnie quitando la última bota y colocándose de pie mirando a Foxy con el entrecejo fruncido pero aun sonrojado.

¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Puede que Foxy hablaba solo por hablar a causa del alcohol, no había razón para hacer caso de sus palabras, pero la gente suele decir que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, tal vez sea eso lo que causa tal sonrojo en el rostro de Bonnie.

-Ven… -Dijo Foxy entendiéndole la mano a Bonnie para que se acercara. Este fastidiado se acerco. –No tienes la más mínima idea de cuánto te quiero. –Susurro Foxy al oído de Bonnie acercándosele lo suficiente para lograrlo.

Bonnie estaba a punto de separarse de golpe de Foxy pero este lo predijo y con fuerza lo tomo del brazo y de un rápido movimiento lo obligo a acostarse en la cama para después colocarse sobre él.

El peli morado no se había esperado para nada ese movimiento, cuando menos pensó sentía lo suave del colchón bajo el y tenia al mayor sobre él, estaba más que sorprendido, de hecho, eran muchas las sensaciones lo que sentía en su interior, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo reaccionar.

-Siempre te he querido… -Dijo en voz baja Foxy sacando de sus pensamientos al menor, no espero respuesta ni nada por el estilo ya que se apresuro a besar al chico quien se quedo completamente en shock.

La mente de Bonnie se quedo en blanco al sentir los cálidos y suaves labios del otro posicionarse sobre los de él. No podía creérselo, el mayor lo estaba besando, podía saborear el repulsivo sabor a ron proveniente de la boca del pelirrojo, pero aun así no le desagradaba del todo.

Sentía como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, por un momento pensó que saldría de su pecho, ¿Por qué hacia eso el otro? ¿Sera a causa del alcohol? Quien sabe… Eso no le importaba mucho a Bonnie, el mundo se había detenido completamente para él.

Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando sintió al mayor separarse de él y dejándole caer muy de repente todo su peso, lo miro y se dio cuenta que el pirata se había quedado dormido. Avergonzado por lo sucedido, quito al mayor de encima y se puso de pie acomodando sus ropas…

Observo por varios minutos más al durmiente Foxy, toco tímidamente sus labios con la yema de los dedos, ¿Realmente había sucedido? El otro lo había besado… Por un momento había sido el momento más feliz para él pero no lo admitiría tan fácil… Suspiro y se apresuro a salir de la habitación antes de que Foxy intentara algo más. Fue a su habitación y se recostó, poco le importaba el no haberse puesto nuevamente su pijama, técnicamente su mente vagaba en otro lugar.

**Espero les haya gustado, pronto tendré listo el tercer capítulo, solo sean pacientes cx Y realmente agrades sus Reviews **


	3. Un beso demuestra más de lo que piensas

**Aajskasj responderé reviews x3  
>4nk0ku: Yo te amo a ti por el fic de Bonnie x Lifty, el Fonnie dominara el mundo *-*<br>TheParkerPress: Asjaksja es bueno verte aquí, y que sigas esta cuenta junto al fic que lo sigues tanto el pagina como aqui cx Aaksjas muchas gracias  
>Shinoby Nehory: Típico triangulo amoroso como Domestica (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi xD) Si, en algún capitulo se vendrá la pelea por el lindo conejito x3<br>KarencitaFrost300: Es bueno saber que serás paciente, no quiero ser linchada si no subo capitulo nuevo pronto xD  
>-Pxnts: Mmm no exactamente… Pero habrá lemmon en el siguiente capítulo, asi que será lo más parecido a que se coman xDD<br>Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews ;w; Me hacen sentir popu(? Okno, pero buaaaaano, disfruten del capítulo c: **

El resto de la noche paso de forma muy lenta y tortuosa para Bonnie, el pobre apenas y pudo dormir, su mente daba vueltas y respecto a lo que había sucedido con Foxy. Daba vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de lograrlo, el recuerdo del mayor besándolo lo hacía estremecerse por completo ¿Cuál era la causa que el otro lograba ponerlo así sin realmente quererlo?

Bonnie no estaba seguro, ni si quiera estaba seguro si Foxy sentía esa clase de cariño hacia él, tal vez era solo por el efecto del alcohol y Foxy solo veía a Bonnie como un hijo, o como un hermano menor al cual le gusta molestar. Pensar esto hacia que Bonnie se entristeciera pero al mismo tiempo alegrara, pues no podría vivir con el peso de saber que el mayor sentía algo mas por él, eran muchos los factores que estaban en contra si ellos llegaban a tener una relación, o al menos así pensaba Bonnie.

El chico era alguien muy correcto, que siempre hacia lo que estaba bien cuidando de no dañar a los demás o dar una mala imagen, y el pensar tener una relación con el otro sentía que iba en contra de todos sus principios, ya que un amor así era visto como algo inmoral ante la sociedad y serian tachados de un sin número de barbaridades, eso preocupaba al conejo, pero este sabía que Foxy era un sin vergüenza de primera y le valdría un carajo lo que los demás pensaran de ellos, pero aun así, Bonnie podía llegar a ser muy quisquilloso y reservado.

Todos los pensamientos en la cabeza de Bonnie trataban sobre ese mismo tema, a veces se golpeaba la frente con desesperación y frustración al adelantarse a los hechos y pensar rápidamente que el mayor quería una clase de relación con él, se sentía como un completo tonto al pensar cosas así, pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, era como si su mente le quisiera estar jugando una mala broma.

La mañana por fin llego, la habitación de Bonnie era iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana a través de las cortinas. El peli morado ya estaba despierto, su mente en ningún momento lo dejo dormir. Con un horrible dolor de cabeza se puso de pie, buscando nueva ropa que ponerse el día de hoy, de su armario la selecciono y después se cambio.

Salió de su habitación rascando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, le parecía muy raro que la casa estuviera tan silenciosa, normalmente estaría el pelirrojo gritando de un lado a otro como si fuera un niño pequeño sin nada que hacer. Bueno, era de esperarse que Foxy aun no se hubiera despertado después de haberse embriagado casi toda la noche, lo más seguro es que aun estuviera durmiendo.

Bonnie prefirió dejar las cosas así como estaban y no despertar a Foxy, sabía que el mayor despertaría de mal humor a causa de la resaca y mas aparte no quería verlo a la cara, pues le haría recordar la escena de la noche anterior y no quería eso, sus mejillas se sonrojaban con tan solo recordarlo.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se estaba tomando muy en serio el no querer despertar al mayor, prepararía algo de desayunar y después de comer se iría a la Universidad y no tendría que ver a Foxy en lo que restaba de la tarde. Tal vez podría escaparse un par de horas con Freddy para así llegar más tarde y a lo mejor el mayor ya estuviera dormido.

Era un plan muy sencillo el que Bonnie ideo, pero los nervios de encontrarse cara a cara con Foxy no le permitían pensar en un plan mucho mejor, así que no le quedo de otra más que seguir ese plan.

Decidido, bajo hasta la cocina, y al entrar se llevo a sorpresa de ver al mayor con la cara contra la mesa y con una taza de café en la única mano que tenia. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al ver al pelirrojo frente a él, pero se fue calmando al darse cuenta que Foxy en realidad estaba dormido apoyado contra la mesa, se había quedado dormido mientras bebía una taza de café.

¿Qué era bueno hacer? ¿Continuar con lo que tenía planeado hacer y preparar el desayuno, o salir corriendo del lugar y comprar algo más tarde? El chico no podía pensar de forma clara, así que termino por decidirse en salir así y comprar algo cerca de la Universidad, pero apenas estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para salir de la cocina la voz del mayor lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Foxy con una voz soñolienta levantando la cabeza para observar a Bonnie.

-A-A la Universidad, ¿A dónde más? –Dijo un tanto nervioso soltando una leve risa debido a los nervios que lo traicionaban.

-¿No es muy temprano? Además, ni si quiera has desayunado. –Cuestiono nuevamente el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Bonnie.

El cuerpo de Bonnie se tenso completamente al escuchar el sonido de la silla recorrerse y el sonido de las botas contra el suelo en dirección a él. Sabía que ahora no se libraría tan fácil del mayor, este le seguiría insistiendo hasta tener una respuesta clara y honesta.

-Comprare algo mas tarde. –Dijo Bonnie girándose, quedando de frente a frente con Foxy.

Bonnie miraba fijamente al mayor mientras que este hacia lo mismo con él. Sus miradas se habían cruzado, Foxy tenía una expresión de completa seriedad la cual tal vez era causada por el dolor de cabeza que le causaba la resaca, o simplemente era porque por primera vez hablaría de forma seria con él otro.

Ambos no hacían ni decían nada, lo único que hacían era mirarse mutuamente, el peli morado no podía hablar por los nervios que sentía al tener tan cerca al hombre que una noche anterior lo había besado sin vergüenza alguna, Foxy observaba con suma atención las expresiones de Bonnie, le parecía raro que este se sonrojara, aunque analizándolo un poco, se daba cuenta que el menor estaba actuando muy extraño, como si lo quisiera evitar.

-Te quiero hacer una pregunta. –Foxy rompió el silencio.

-C-Claro… Adelante… -Dijo Bonnie aun muy nervioso.

-Ayer que estuve borracho… ¿No hice ninguna estupidez? -Pregunto el mayor arqueando una ceja en señal de duda, Bonnie se sonrojo aun más y desvió su mirada.

-Una estupidez no… Pero si algo muy vergonzoso para mí… -Respondió Bonnie por puro impulso sin analizar bien sus palabras.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto nuevamente Foxy ahora confundido por lo dicho anteriormente por el chico, pues no sabía a lo que se refería y no recordaba para nada aquel beso.

Hasta ese momento Bonnie se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, normalmente debería regañar al mayor por irse a embriagar sin comentárselo antes, pero ahora dio una respuesta verdadera. Tapo su boca con ambas manos mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¡No dije nada! ¡No dije nada! –Pronuncio repetidas veces confundiendo más al pirata con esa actitud. -¡Simplemente hable sin pensar olvídalo! –Exclamaba alterado intentando hacer que el otro se olvidara de lo que dijo en un inicio pero sería inútil ya que Foxy era alguien muy insistente.

Antes de que Foxy pudiera empezar su interrogatorio para sacarle la verdad a Bonnie el timbre de la puerta principal resonó por toda la casa dando a entender que había visitas. El peli morado agradeció internamente a quien sea que haya llegado, lo había salvado. Salió rápidamente de la cocina a abrir la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien era él que llamaba a la puerta.

Tras abrir la puerta, vio tras esta a cierto chico peli café con su sombrero de copa, tenía una sonrisa animada en el rostro que se amplió al ver que fue el peli morado quien abrió la puerta.

-¡Bonnie! –Grito alegremente Freddy abrazando sin previo aviso al peli morado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Bonnie no muy seguro si responder el abrazo o separar al peli café.

-Vine para que nos vayamos juntos ¿Acaso no te parece una buena idea? –Dijo separándose del menor para mirarlo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

En otra situación el peli morado abría pensado mejor su respuesta, pero debido a que lo único que quería era librarse de las preguntas de Foxy decidió aceptar lo que Freddy le propuso.

-Aguarda aquí, ya vuelvo. –Dijo para después correr hacia su habitación por su mochila.

Freddy se recargo en el marco de la puerta para esperar pacientemente el regreso de su amigo, sabía que este no tardaría así que estaría tranquilo. Mientras observaba hacia el interior de la casa, vio a Foxy salir de la cocina y que al verlo, frunció el entrecejo.

-Pensé que ya me había librado de ti… -Dijo Foxy cruzándose brazos.

-Es una lástima que te hayas equivocado, jamás me alejaría y dejaría a Bonnie solo contigo. –Respondió Freddy en un tono de voz tranquilo pero también un poco soberbio, el cual hizo molestar al mayor.

-El siempre ha estado bien a mi lado…Sin necesidad de que te entrometas. –El tono de voz de Foxy se comenzaba a escuchar molesto.

A Foxy no le gustaba el hecho de saber que su enemigo había vuelto, pero ¿Por qué lo consideraba su enemigo? Fácil, no le gustaba para nada la clase de acercamiento que tenia Freddy con Bonnie, sentía que el oso lo quería alejar de su lado, y algo que el peli café no sabía, era que Foxy era alguien muy posesivo en algo que consideraba suyo.

Por razones como esas, el pelirrojo odiaba a Freddy, aunque el odio era mutuo, si no se insultaban era solo por Bonnie, él sabía que ambos chicos no se llevaban bien y por lo tanto hacia lo posible para acercarlos y hacerlos buenos amigos, pero era algo imposible, aun así, los otros dos decidieron llevar la pelea en paz para no dañar los sentimientos del peli morado. De otra forma, alguno de los dos ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-Admítelo viejo zorro, siempre has tenido miedo de que Bonnie me prefiera a mí. –Dijo burlonamente Freddy buscando como objetivo el hacer enojar a pelirrojo, lo cual logro.

-Sabes claramente que él nunca se fijaría en ti. –Contesto molesto Foxy, haciendo lo posible para disimular su enojo, no quería darle la satisfacción al otro de hacerlo enojar con tan simples palabras.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que en ti si? –Hablo con toda la calma del mundo Freddy con una sonrisa ganadora en el rostro al ver que con esa pregunta había dejado sin habla al mayor.

Foxy no respondió, sabía que el otro tenía razón, el en todos estos años cuido de Bonnie, pero eso no significaba que este se tuviera que enamorar de él solo por eso, además, el siempre estaba molestándolo y jugándole bromas, sin contar que también era alguien muy problemático, dado el caso de la noche anterior que el peli morado tuvo que ir por el hasta el bar.

Y si analizaba la situación con Freddy, Bonnie siempre esta sonriendo cuando esta a lado del peli café y muy rara vez este lo hace enojar o disgustar, sin duda alguna era varios puntos a favor de Freddy y él lo sabía y no dudaría en sacar provecho de eso.

Foxy ahora se daba cuenta, realmente si tiene miedo que Freddy termine ganándose el corazón de Bonnie y causa de ello, Bonnie termine aleándose de él para convivir más con el peli café.

Bonnie bajo las escaleras con su mochila en mano. En cuanto bajo pudo sentir el ambiente tan tenso entre ambos chicos, también logro sentir un aura un tanto depresiva proviniendo de Foxy. Decidió no preguntar y pasar de largo hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta donde Freddy lo esperaba.

-Me iré con Freddy a la Universidad, volveré más tarde, procura no irte a beber de nuevo… -Dijo Bonnie para después salir cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Foxy bajo levemente la mirada ante las palabras de Bonnie, ahora que lo analizaba no actuaba como el adulto que debía ser, se supone que debe apoyarlo en todo y lo único que hace no es más que causarle problemas. Saber eso lo hace sentir mal, debía cambiar su actitud con el chico para que este no le termine tomando rencor, estaba más que dispuesto en cambiar por él…

Bonnie y Freddy caminaban tranquilamente hacia la Universidad, ambos iban muy callados, y eso estresaba a Freddy, pues le hacía sentir que Bonnie le ocultaba algo y para no querérselo decir significaba que era algo de gran magnitud. Pero sabía que no ganaría nada insistiéndole que se lo dijera, así que decidió no tomar el tema y solo seguir caminando tranquilamente.

Fue el segundo día de Universidad y Bonnie siguió muy serio, Freddy sabía que su amigo podía llegar a ser alguien serio, pero no para tanto, tal vez solo necesitaba tiempo a solas, el cual estaba dispuesto a darle pero eso no quitaría lo preocupado que se sentía por él.

Ambos se encontraban de regreso a casa, aun era temprano, el cielo se veía rojizo y el clima era cálido. Los dos caminaban en silencio, un silencio que comenzaba a estresar a Freddy. Ya estaba más que dispuesto a romper ese silencio diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente pero guardo silencio al escuchar que fue Bonnie quien tomo la palabra primero.

-Emm… Freddy, quería pedirte un favor… -Comento el peli morado rascando su nuca nervioso ante la petición que le haría al peli café.

-Claro… Sabes que por ti haría todo. –Dijo Freddy mirando a su amigo con una cálida y amable sonrisa.

-Bien… Quería preguntarte… ¿Si me dejarías quedarme unas horas en tu casa? Es muy temprano para volver a mi casa… Y quiero pasar tiempo contigo en compensación a todo el tiempo que estuviste lejos… -Dijo Bonnie jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos, era más que obvio que aquello era una mentira, la verdadera razón de no querer volver a su casa era porque se terminaría encontrándose con Foxy.

-¡Por supuesto! –Contesto sumamente animado el peli café. –Lo más seguro es que mis padre estén aun en el trabajo, así que no veo problema alguno de que vayas.

-¡Gracias Freddy! –Exclamo felizmente el peli morado haciendo sonreír aun con más emoción al peli café.

Después de eso, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Freddy, esta se encontraba solo a un par de cuadras de la casa de Bonnie por lo que no abría problema alguno para el peli morado volver si se hacía de noche, aunque de igual forma Freddy terminaría acompañándolo para asegurarse que no le pasara nada.

Los dos entraron a la casa del peli café, esta era como Bonnie la recordaba antes de que su amigo se fuera a otro país, incluso llegaba a ser algo nostálgico volver a estar ahí después de varios años.

Freddy camino hacia su habitación y le indico a Bonnie que lo siguiera, este lo hizo sin objeción alguna.

-Dime Bonnie, ¿Sigues tocando el bajo? –Pregunto Freddy abriendo la puerta de su habitación y permitiéndole a Bonnie pasar primero.

-Sí, aunque no tan bien como antes… Últimamente he dejado de practicar… -Dijo Bonnie entrando a la habitación de Freddy y observando la decoración de esta, que era la misma que años antes, su amigo no había cambiado en nada.

-Bueno… Entonces ¿Qué tal si recordamos viejos tiempos? –Cometo Freddy dirigiéndose a su closet para sacar de este un bajo de color blanco y rojo, solía ser el viejo bajo que Bonnie tocaba.

-No veo por qué no. –Se encogió de hombros acercándose al peli café para tomar el bajo.

Bonnie solía tocar el bajo mientras que Freddy cantaba, ambos en más de una ocasión habían pensado en hacer una banda, pero tal idea se iba al no encontrar más integrantes, pero aun así continuaban pensando que llegaría alguien que se les uniera y poder llevar su sueño a cabo.

El resto de la tarde ambos solo se concentraron en ensayar las canciones que antes tocaban, aunque bien Bonnie se equivocaba mucho se debía a la falta de práctica, pero poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse nuevamente. Bonnie sonreía feliz al ver que la voz de su amigo continuaba siendo como antes, siempre le pareció una voz hermosa que con solo escucharla te sacaba una sonrisa, incluso hizo que el problema con Foxy se le olvidara por completo, de hecho, perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando por fin vio su reloj se dio cuenta que pasaban de las 11 de la noche.

Había apagado su celular por lo que no se había dado cuenta que su celular tenía muchas llamadas perdidas del mayor, decidió tomarse el asunto con calma, le aviso a Freddy que ya debía retirarse y, como lo había deducido antes, el peli café se ofreció a acompañarlo.

Bonnie volvió a su casa en compañía de Freddy, al llegar saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, noto que las luces de la sala eran las únicas encendidas en toda la casa, era más que seguro que Foxy lo esperaba aun despierto… Eso era malo.

-Gracias por acompañarme Freddy. –Agradeció el peli morado haciendo una reverencia frente a su amigo, este solo sonrió y poso su mano sobre su cabello.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, me basta con ver que has llegado bien a tu casa. –Dijo Freddy acariciando los cabellos del contrario. Después se alejo. –Bueno, nos vemos mañana, debo volver antes de que mis padres lleguen y noten que no estoy. –Tomo la mejilla del contrario y lo acerco para darle un beso en su otra mejilla, los labios de Freddy rozaron la comisura de los labios de Bonnie, acto que lo hizo sonrojar.

Sin decir más, Freddy se marcho de ahí con una gran sonrisa, era más que obvio que el leve roce de labios no había sido una coincidencia, era algo que el oso planeo, pues sabía que cierto pelirrojo los observaba desde la ventana de la sala.

Bonnie cerró la puerta y camino hacia las escaleras, pero la voz del mayor lo detuvo cuando pasaba frente a la sala. Su sangre se helo por completo al escuchar el tono de voz del pelirrojo, pues este sonaba serio y molesto, era más que claro que estaba enojado, pero en realidad no era porque el peli morado haya llegado tarde.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto Foxy sentado en uno de los sofás con los brazos cruzados.

-Estaba en casa de Freddy… -Respondió Bonnie intentando sonar lo más calmado posible, pero realmente fue un grave error haber respondido eso.

Foxy se puso de pie y se acerco al chico, el menor vio la mirada del pelirrojo, este tenía el entrecejo fruncido y su mirada era fría, se sentía dominado por esa mirada, nunca antes había visto así al contrario.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo a estas horas con él? –Volvió a preguntar Foxy sin apartar su vista del menor.

-Es algo que no te interesa. Y si me disculpas iré a mi habitación. –Dijo Bonnie desviando su vista, se sentía intimidado si lo miraba a los ojos y eso lo ponía nervioso.

-¡Por supuesto que me interesa idiota! –Grito Foxy tomando bruscamente del brazo al contrario para regresarlo justamente cuando este se iba. -¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba! ¡Y el saber que te fuiste con Freddy no arregla nada, incluso hace que me preocupe más!

-Nunca he entendido porque no te agrada Freddy. El es alguien amable y amigable, jamás me haría daño, no sé qué demonios es lo que te preocupa. –Reclamo Bonnie jalando su brazo bruscamente para librarse del agarre del mayor.

-¡Me preocupa que te aleje de mi! –Exclamo el pelirrojo sorprendiendo al menor y sorprendiéndose a si mismo también.

Realmente Foxy no tenía planeado decir eso, podía llegar a escucharse egoísta pero jamás dejaría que el otro lo separara del peli morado. El pelirrojo sabia que con lo que había dicho Bonnie podía pensar un sin número de cosas, Foxy era malo hablando directamente, así que no le quedo de otra más que actuar según sus instintos.

Bonnie no podía creerlo, la sensación que la noche pasada había sentido, se repetía nuevamente. Los labios del otro se encontraban unidos a los de él mientras que las manos del pelirrojo lo abrazaban de forma sobre protectora logrando así sentir la calidez del cuerpo ajeno.

Nunca habría podido predecir esa acción del pelirrojo, ahora no podía culpar al alcohol, Foxy no estaba borracho, estaba en sus cinco sentidos y aun así lo estaba besando, era un beso apasionado y muy intenso, como si el pelirrojo lo haya deseado desde hace tiempo, aun así Bonnie no sabía cómo responder, ¿Debía corresponder el beso? ¿O alejar al mayor? El quería corresponder el beso, realmente lo quería, pero iba en contra de todo lo que él creía moral.

Al final Bonnie termino por separar al mayor empujándolo y haciendo su rostro hacia un lado para así evitar algún otro beso si el mayor lo tenía planeado. Foxy se desilusiono por completo al ver la reacción del menor, había sido rotundamente rechazado y vaya que lo lastimo.

-No… Vuelvas a hacer eso por favor… -Dijo Bonnie completamente sonrojado, giro su vista al mayor por varios segundos y después se marcho de ahí en camino a su habitación.

**Bien… Espero les haya gustado, y les hare un pequeño spoiler, aunque ya lo hice respondiendo uno de los reviews xD En el próximo capítulo habrá lemmon así que espérenlo con ansias e.e **


	4. Chapter 4: Te demostrare que te amo

**Bien… Me desaparecí por un tempo y los deje deseosos por el lemmon, honestamente me daba flojera publicar xDDD Ya que ya tengo escritos los capítulos hasta el 6 y cada viernes los subo en la pagina que administro, bueno, rara vez soy puntual con respecto a subirlo cada viernes… Como sea, aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 y les agradezco enormemente a los que dejan un review, le hacen bien a mi alma(?) Okno –Nótese que le da flojera responder los reviews- xD Por cierto, cambiare el nombre de mi cuenta, ya que en un principio esta no me pertenecía sino a una amiga que me la regalo por eso el primer fic que se subió a esta cuenta no se ha continuado xD El nuevo nombre será NightmareMikeHTF similar a mi firma en la pagina que administro, así los que vengan de ahí puedan reconocerme c:**

Había pasado una semana completa desde aquel día. La relación entre Foxy y Bonnie era más distante desde entonces, Bonnie no le dirigía la palabra en ningún momento a Foxy, y en todo el día hacia lo posible por evitarlo, durante las tardes que volvía de la Universidad, se iba a casa de Freddy con la excusa de querer pasar más tiempo con el peli café. Llegaba a altas horas de la noche acompañado por el oso, para Foxy era algo muy difícil el estar soportando aquello, pues dentro suyo quería golpear hasta el cansancio a Freddy, pero no quería que Bonnie se distanciara más si llegaba a hacer eso.

El pelirrojo se sentía culpable por la situación, sabía que el repentino alejamiento del menor fue causado por el beso que le había dado en aquella noche, pero ¿Cómo culparlo? Era algo que siempre había querido y se sentía amenazado por la llegada de Freddy, quería dejarle en claro a Bonnie lo que sentía por él y que solo lo quería para él, aun así sintió que fue un grave error haberse dejado llevar de esa manera, Bonnie ahora ya no le hablaba y convivía mas tiempo con Freddy, cosa que lo torturaba constantemente al saberlo.

En todo caso Bonnie se sentía incomodo ante la presencia de Foxy, buscaba cualquier oportunidad para evitarlo o no dirigirle la palabra por más que quisiera, pues desde aquel beso, su cuerpo se estremecía con tal solo escuchar su voz, o con verle cerca, era algo que no controlaba y le disgustaba, siempre quiso negar sus sentimientos ante el mayor aunque eso le cotara su felicidad, no le quedaba de otra, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Era un nuevo día y ambos se encontraban desayunando, en completo silencio, Bonnie bajaba la mirada para así evitar mirar al mayor mientras que este lo miraba sutilmente, sabía que no le dirigiría la palabra por más que intentara entablar una conversación, decidió mejor mantenerse callado, en el fondo se sentía molesto porque sabía que no tardaría en llegar Freddy para irse junto a Bonnie a la Universidad, pasaría otra tarde solo torturándose con sus pensamientos respecto a Bonnie y Freddy.

Como todos los días, Freddy llego a la misma hora, en la cual Bonnie lo esperaba listo en la sala, en cuanto se oía el timbre de la puerta principal, Bonnie rápidamente abría la puerta y se iba con Freddy sin decir ni si quiera un "adiós" a Foxy, esto lo noto Freddy las primeras veces que paso, no quería indagar en el tema e incomodar a su amigo y además, disfrutaba el tan repentino acercamiento del peli morado.

Eran las 12:00 a.m. Y Bonnie apenas regresaba a su casa, como siempre, siendo acompañado por Freddy que con un beso en la mejilla y una gran sonrisa se despedía de él, Bonnie no veía esto como algo normal, pero al tratarse de su amigo pensó que este lo hacía en broma o algo parecido, pues nunca había intentado sobrepasarse con él.

Después de haber entrado, Bonnie se dirigía a las escaleras viendo sentado en estas una figura familiar. Era el pelirrojo que se encontraba dormido recargando su cabeza contra la pared, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, movió sus orejas y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, levanto la mirada y vio al peli morado que acababa de llegar.

-Por fin llegas… -Dijo Foxy bostezando al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Es bueno verte despierto… Quería decirte que mañana y todo el fin de semana me quedare a dormir en la casa de Freddy. –Comento Bonnie sin ninguna emoción caminando hacia las escaleras para después comenzar a subirlas.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto el pelirrojo alzando una ceja. -¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejare? –Comenzó a caminar detrás del menor que no se inmutaba ni si quiera a mirarlo.

-Porque no te estoy pidiendo permiso, simplemente te estoy avisando, además, no eres mi padre como para decidir algo así. –Se quejo terminado de subir las escaleras y entrar a su habitación.

-Tal vez no sea tu padre, pero te crie como si fueras mi hijo, sin pedir nada cambio. –Respondió el pelirrojo entrando sin ningún permiso a la habitación del menor, realmente le habían dolido las palabras del peli morado.

-Me da igual, ¡Y sal de mi habitación! –Grito el chico señalando la puerta de la habitación, pero Foxy se negó rotundamente a salir.

-¡No saldré! Y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no podemos seguir así. Me has estado ignorando por todo una semana completa. –Alego el mayor cruzándose de brazos, dando a entender que no saldría.

-Tú no puedes entender como me siento, así que sal por favor. –Dijo Bonnie acercándose al mayor y colocando su mano sobre el pecho de este para empujarlo hacia atrás.

Lo que Bonnie no tenía previsto fue que Foxy tomo su mano y la aparto de él para después soltarlo y tomarlo ahora de la camisa. Con fuerza lo empujo hacia su cama. Bonnie cayó en su cama sorprendido por la acción de Foxy, pero más sorpresa se llevo cuando este se posiciono sobre sujetando sus dos muñecas con una sola mano sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándolo, pues Foxy era mucho más fuerte que el.

-Puedo entender que ese beso te haya molestado, pero no veo la razón para que te alejes de mi así como así, aunque no lo parezca, eso realmente me lastima. Lo que yo siento por ti va mas allá del cariño, y sé que tú sientes lo mismo, aunque lo niegues. –Dijo Foxy mirando fijamente al menor, el rostro del peli morado se había ruborizado ante las palabras de Foxy y se removía debajo de este intentando el escaparse.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso tan seguro?! –Exclamo el chico frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Por tu forma de actuar cada vez que me acerco a ti… La forma en que me miras… Por el simple hecho que te ruborizas cuando me acerco, ¡Es por eso! –Y dicho esto beso al menor.

Bonnie cerro fuertemente los labios cuando sintió los labios contrarios, se negaba a responder el beso aunque su interior si lo quería. Las palabras de Foxy estaban en total acuerdo, por más que Bonnie se negara a admitirlo, pero eso ya daba igual, dijera lo que dijera el peli morado no iba a hacer que el pirata se detuviera.

Foxy se aferraba a querer besar a la fuerza a Bonnie, este seguía en su plan de negarse hasta que Foxy finalmente se separo mirándolo a los ojo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Pregunto Bonnie con las mejillas sonrojadas y desviando su mirada avergonzado.

-Porque te amo. –Respondió Foxy de la manera más sincera que pudo.

Ante tal respuesta, Bonnie abrió los ojos de par en par, no se esperaba que el pelirrojo dijera eso, incluso le hubiera parecido más normal que Foxy le respondiera con algún comentario sarcástico o molesto para el peli morado. Todos los pensamientos de Bonnie se vinieron abajo cando sintió nuevamente los labios de Foxy unirse con los de él.

Esta vez no negó el beso, simplemente dejo que el contrario lo besara, no podía creerlo que lo estaba haciendo, su cuerpo poco a poco se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía hacia el mayor, un sentimiento prohibido que ambos compartían, y aun así el conejo se negaba completamente a aceptarlo.

Bonnie sentido como el agarre del mayor a sus manos disminuía hasta que finalmente dejo sus manos en libertad, después de todo Bonnie dejo de forcejear así que ya no había motivo alguno para inmovilizarlo, además de que Foxy necesitaba su mano para algo más.

El beso era intenso, el peli morado correspondía al beso, lo hacía de una forma un tanto torpe, pues nunca antes había besado a alguien, era algo gracioso de hecho, pues cuando era niño solía decir que su primer beso seria con Foxy, y así fue, Bonnie debería sentirse muy feliz por eso.

-Nhg… ¡Ah! –Gimió Bonnie rompiendo el beso de golpe. Fue algo que no pudo evitar, pues sin aviso alguno, la mano de Foxy se había introducido debajo de su camisa y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen con lentitud.

Ante tal gemido, Foxy soltó una leve risa ganadora al ver como el rostro del menor se coloraba por la vergüenza de haber emitido un sonido tan erótico, no era su culpa, el tacto de las yemas de los dedos del otro con su suave piel era una sensación que le erizaba por completo la piel, realmente deseaba sentirlo de esa manera, todo su cuerpo se lo exigía, quería recibir más de Foxy, aunque al mismo tiempo tenía miedo, miedo a dejarse llevar por la satisfacción y arrepentirse al siguiente día.

Pero no había marcha atrás, Foxy ya no lo dejaría libre una vez que ya le siguió el juego, no le quedaba más que disfrutar, de igual forma fue algo que siempre anhelo ¿No? Por fin lo tenía, no era un sueño, ni una ilusión, era algo real, algo que estaba experimentando en carne propia y le estaba gustando…

-Vaya… ¿Quién diría que un chico tan serio como tu terminaría gimiendo de una forma tan adorable y tierna? –Comento Foxy con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro que hizo sonrojar más a Bonnie, ante esto, su sonrisa se torno un tanto maliciosa. – ¿Qué te parece si provocamos mas gemidos así?

-Cállate tont… ¡Ah! –Su oración fue interrumpida por otro gemido que le fue provocado al sentir la lengua del mayor desplazarse por su cuello de una forma muy lenta.

Sin duda alguna, los gemidos de Bonnie serian ahora el sonido favorito de Foxy, era música para sus oídos, y por lo tanto deseaba escucharlo más y estaba completamente dispuesto a ello.

Su mano continuaba recorriendo todo el abdomen del menor, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos para finalmente detenerse en uno de los pezones del chico, comenzó a jugar con este provocando que se pusiera duro, cosa que después aprovecho para pellizcarlo con delicadeza causándole más placer a Bonnie ya que su lengua aun lamia la blanca piel del cuello del peli morado.

Bonnie sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente a medida que mas gemidos salían de su boca, por más que intentara reprimirlos no lo lograba, aunque no era mucho el tacto que el otro le brindaba, aun así sentía gran placer, era extraño, pero al parecer su cuerpo lo deseaba tanto que con un simple roce de la mano del otro lo hacía estremecerse y sentir como la temperatura en su cuerpo aumentaba considerablemente.

El mayor paso de lamer a morder, son mordidas no eran fuertes, pero tampoco muy leves, además, cada vez que mordía succionaba la piel provocando una marca rojiza que era demasiado visible a causa de lo blanca que era la piel de Bonnie. El peli morado coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Foxy y lo empujo en un intento por separarlo.

-¡No hagas eso! –Exclamo Bonnie aun en su intento de alejar al otro, pero este se negaba completamente y seguía en lo suyo.

Bonnie estaba consciente de que al día siguiente alguien podría notar las marcas, pero le era imposible separar al mayor, y cuando este finalmente se separo, Bonnie ya tenía alrededor de 3 marcas por todo su cuello.

Foxy miraba a Bonnie sonriendo burlonamente, incluso en un momento así le era muy divertido molestarlo. Saco su mano de la camisa del chico, para despues quitársela con lentitud mientras observaba la cara avergonzada de Bonnie al estar expuesto de esa forma ante Foxy, en caso para Foxy, era una vista simple y sencillamente perfecta. Miraba al menor de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro, fue ahí cuando noto un bulto en los pantalones del chico.

-Mira que tenemos aquí… ¿Te pones duro tan fácilmente? –Pregunto Foxy juguetonamente posando su mano sobre la entrepierna del otro constatando que efectivamente el miembro del otro estaba erecto.

-C-Cállate… ¡Y no lo toques! –Dijo Bonnie al sentir la mano del otro sobre su virilidad, poco a poco sentía como Foxy comentaba a mover su mano, Bonnie mordió su labio inferior para evitar gemir, las acciones del otro lo hacían disfrutar demasiado.

-¿Por qué no? Se ve que te gusta… -Comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón ajeno y cuando Bonnie estaba a punto de alegar, Foxy lo silencio con un beso.

Esta vez, Bonnie pudo sentir como la lengua del otro se abría paso entre sus labios para llegar hasta su boca, la lengua del mayor rozaba la suya incitándolo a jugar con él. El peli morado cerró los ojos y comenzó a rozar su lengua con la del mayor siguiéndole el juego y así iniciando una batalla de lenguas en la que Foxy ganaba claramente, tenía más experiencia que él y lo podía dominar fácilmente, extrañamente eso le gustaba… Siendo sincero, todo en el mayor le gustaba.

Foxy mantuvo demasiado concentrado a Bonnie en el beso, que logro desabotonar con éxito el pantalón del menor viendo como el bulto ajeno sobre salía de la tela oscura del bóxer. Sonrió para sus adentros y tras remover la tela del bóxer dejo por completo al descubierto el erecto miembro del chico, el cual no dudo en tomarlo y comenzar a estimular.

Bonnie se exalto un poco al sentir la cálida mano de Foxy tomar su miembro, nunca antes había practicado la masturbación y por lo tanto era una sensación completamente nueva para él. Gemidos ahogados salían de la boca del menor que era interceptados por la boca de Foxy al no separarse aun del beso, Bonnie mantenía ambas manos en los hombros del mayor, los presionaba con fuerza debido al placer que sentía en ese momento, la mano de Foxy bajaba y subía lentamente a medida que las lenguas de ambos jugueteaban en medio del beso, todo era increíble para ambos.

Al cabo de varios minutos, Foxy se separo de Bonnie creando un hilo de saliva que unía las bocas de ambos. Bonnie jadeaba de forma agitada debido a la excitación que sentía y por el hecho que el mayor no le permitió en ningún momento separarse para tomar aire, le era molesto mirar el rostro del otro, ya que a juzgar por su sonrisa se estaba burlando internamente de él, aunque… Siempre lo hacía ¿Qué importaba si ahora también lo hacía?

-Hay que intentar algo nuevo, y estoy más que seguro que te encantara. –Comento Foxy usando su garfio para levantar el mentón de Bonnie, el tono de voz del mayor había cambiado radicalmente, ya no se escuchaba divertido, ni juguetón, ahora un tono de voz seductor y lascivo.

El peli morado no comprendía a que se refería Foxy con "algo nuevo" su mente no le podía generalizar una respuesta ante aquello, por lo menos algo que le diera una idea, era algo normal ya que él nunca había estado en una situación así, ni si quiera había llegado a pensar que terminaría en una situación como esa y mucho menos que fuera con el pelirrojo.

La mano de Foxy se detuvo, por un momento dejo de darle placer al otro, Bonnie seguía sin entender que era lo que tenía planeado hacer ahora el mayor, sintió nuevamente la lengua del pelirrojo sobre su cuello, pero muy lentamente comenzaba a bajar a medida que Foxy también bajaba, su lengua recorría el pecho de Bonnie, deteniéndose en el pezón derecho de este, el cual lamia y chupaba, después daba pequeñas mordidas que hacían al otro gemir de placer.

Continuo bajando, cada vez más lento hasta que finalmente llego a la altura de la cintura de Bonnie, el peli morado levanto su torso apoyándose sobre sus codos para observar lo que el otro estaba a punto de hacer. Foxy removió los pantalones de Bonnie junto con la ropa interior, dejándolas tiradas en el piso de la habitación, observo por varios minutos el miembro erecto del otro y lo volvió a tomar con su mano.

-¿Q-Que vas a hacer? –Pregunto Bonnie con una voz que podía mostrar lo tan excitado que se sentía, era una voz que volvía loco a Foxy al escucharla, sin embargo, este en todo momento seguía con una actitud tranquila y decidida en lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-Te voy a dar placer, ¿No es obvio? –Miro al chico arqueando una ceja, este desvió la mirada pues no sabía que responderle al mayor, pero su mirada volvió a centrarse en Foxy al sentir algo cálido y húmedo en la punta de su miembro.

Al mirar nuevamente al pelirrojo, vio como este había comenzado a lamer su miembro, iniciando por la punta, la cual lamia en círculos y de forma muy lenta para después desplazarse por toda la extensión mientras con su mano sostenía la base.

La lengua de Foxy jugueteaba con el miembro del menor como si se tratara de una paleta, Foxy lo disfrutaba demasiado ya que podía escuchar los fuertes gemidos que su juguetona lengua le provocaban a Bonnie, era algo que el otro no podía evitar, tanto placer lo hacía gemir como loco, sensaciones que nunca había sentido, de un momento a otro las estaba sintiendo, era algo desconocido, una nueva experiencia, y lo estaba disfrutando.

Foxy comenzó en engullir el miembro ajeno, lentamente como si disfrutara de torturar al chico, sabía que le estaba gustando al menor, y si lo hacía de manera lenta, este sufriría por desear tener más placer. Todo el miembro del menor logro entrar en la boca del pirata, él usaba su lengua para lamer toda la extensión del miembro al tiempo que empezaba a mover su cabeza hacia atrás, y luego moverla hacia adelante en un lento y placentero vaivén.

Era demasiado placer para Bonnie, este dejo caer su espalda contra el colchón de la cama, gimiendo y jadeando completamente excitado, sus piernas se abrían mas dándole más acceso al mayor, coloco su mano sobre la rojiza cabellera del otro, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello. Su mente se tornaba en blanco y su vista se nublaba a causa del placer.

-Nhg… Ah… Ah… -De la boca de Bonnie no salían nada más que gemidos, los mismos que incitaban a Foxy a continuar, incluso, aumento la velocidad con la que movía su cabeza.

El vaivén se había vuelto más rápido, Bonnie comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más cerca del clímax, no podía soportarlo más, era la primera vez que sentía tanto placer, era demasiado para él.

-Ah… Foxy… M-Me voy a correr… -No pudo aguantarlo más cuando sintió que el mayor ejercía fuerza con sus labios cada vez que introducía y sacaba el miembro del menor de su boca, esto basto para que el menor terminara corriéndose en la boca de Foxy seguido de un fuerte y sonoro gemido, arqueando su espalda.

Foxy sintió como la esencia del menor lleno su boca de un minuto a otro, lentamente fue sacando el miembro del chico de su boca viendo claramente como un poco de esa esencia blanquecina caía de su boca, y como salía un poco más del miembro del menor. Saboreo el semen que quedaba en su boca y finalmente lo trago mirando al menor con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Te has corrido mucho… Nunca antes te habías tocado ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Foxy volviendo a la posición en la que había iniciado, sobre el menor.

-Cosas… Como esas no se preguntan… Idiota. –Contesto Bonnie entre jadeos intentando calmar su respiración, el mayor ya estaba de nuevo sobre él, eso le indicaba que estaba más que dispuesto en continuar.

-Por cierto… Necesitare tu ayuda… Con el garfio durare años en desnudarme. –Dijo Foxy mirando a Bonnie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A pesar de lo que hasta ahorita Foxy le había hecho, Bonnie continuaba avergonzado, y que el mayor le pidiera que lo desnudase no ayudaba en mucho, de igual forma termino por hacer lo pedido, era una suerte que el mayor en esa ocasión solo llevara puesta una camisa de botones y manga larga de color blanco, y su pantalón negro, de otra forma abría sido muy difícil quitarle todo su atuendo pirata.

Bonnie con las manos temblorosas comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del mayor mientras este lo miraba y se divertía al ver el nerviosismo del otro, ¿No podía dejar de disfrutar molestar al otro por lo menos una vez en su vida? Definitivamente no, era la forma en que siempre Foxy le daba a entender al menor que lo quería, aunque este se molestara por las burlas y bromas pero al final terminara hablando con el pelirrojo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Una vez que termino de desabotonar la camisa de Foxy, la removió, el mayor cooperaba tranquilamente. Ahora Bonnie debía proseguir a quitar el pantalón de Foxy, y cuando lo iba a hacer vio y logro sentir el duro miembro del mayor, este también estaba excitado por la situación y al parecer ha estado soportando la molestia de aun tener el pantalón puesto.

Esto lo hizo sentir más nervioso, era obvio lo que continuaba, podía llegar a ser un tonto cuando se trataba de temas como esos, pero tenía en claro que es lo que iba a seguir, tiene 18 años, es más que obvio que por lo menos tiene en claro que clase de actos se hace durante una situación así.

Cuando quito el pantalón y ropa interior del contrario si sorprendió al ver el miembro de este, tal sorpresa fue notaba por Foxy quien soltó una pequeña risa y tomo la mejilla del menor para besarlo, buscaba quitar el nerviosismo que invadía el cuerpo del menor, de otra forma sería difícil seguir.

Foxy se acomodo entre las piernas del chico, por inercia este las abrió mas para darle más acceso al otro. El beso continuaba siendo una distracción para la mente del menor, iba doler, eso lo tenía en claro tanto Foxy como Bonnie, pero ambos querían continuar, los cuerpos de los dos necesitaban tanto del otro, querían volverse uno solo, eran sentimientos que ambos sentía por el otro y no podían expresarlos con palabras.

El pelirrojo comenzó a rozar su miembro en la entrada de Bonnie, el menor se puso aun más nervioso y se estremeció completamente, Foxy intensificaba el beso al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a ejercer fuerza en su cadera y así hacer que su miembro entrara lentamente dentro del otro.

Bonnie sentía como un punzante dolor aparecía en su cuerpo a medida que el otro se abría paso dentro de él, era un fuerte dolor el cual debía soportar, sabia muy internamente que el dolor pasaría y seria recompensado con placer, por el momento solo debía concentrarse en el beso con el mayor, la pelea de leguas se había reanudado apenas unieron sus labios, un buen señuelo para mantener distraída la mente de Bonnie, aunque no servía de mucho ya que el dolor era muy intenso.

Finalmente, todo el miembro del mayor entro en la estrecha entrada de Bonnie, el dolor no disminuyo, todo lo contrario, había aumentado. Bonnie cerraba los ojos con fuerza cuando el mayor comenzó a moverse, de forma lenta y cuidadosa buscando el no lastimar al menor y hacer que el dolor desaparezca.

Las caderas de Foxy se movían de atrás hacia adelante, Bonnie presionaba con sus manos los hombros de Foxy mientras que con sus piernas abrazaba la cadera del mayor, sentía como su entrada se dilataba conforme el mayor se movía, el dolor comenzaba a disminuir tras acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro, todo se estaba volviendo más relajado, la fuerza con la que apretaba los hombros contrarios disminuía, ahora simplemente apoyaba sus manos.

Pasado el tiempo en que el mayor no dejaba de moverse de forma lenta, el dolor que Bonnie sentía se había esfumado, ahora solo sentía placer, el cual lo expresaba con los gemidos que salían de su boca cada vez que Foxy entraba y salía de él. Foxy había pasado de besarlo a lamer su cuello y morderlo, su cuerpo se volvía a llenar de placer como en un principio, pero ahora era más, su miembro había reaccionado nuevamente, se había puesto otra vez erecto y palpitaba conforme el mayor lo embestía, exigía ser atendido.

Al escuchar los gemidos de Bonnie, Foxy comprendió que podía aumentar la velocidad de su cadera, lo cual no tardo ni dos segundos en hacer. El vaivén se había vuelto más rápido y con más fuerza, los cuerpos de ambos comenzaban a sudar, los dos jadeaban y gemían, la habitación se había llenado de gemidos de un momento a otro, era algo perfecto para ambos.

Foxy se dio cuenta que el miembro de Bonnie estaba nuevamente erecto, mientras continuaba embistiéndolo, llevo su mano hasta el miembro del menor, y después de tomarlo lo empezó a masturbar al mismo ritmo que lo embestía, sin duda alguna Bonnie estaba disfrutando todo lo que el mayor le hacía sentir, gemía al mismo tiempo que abrazaba al mayor rodeando sus manos en el cuello de este y se aferraba fuertemente a él.

El peli morado gemía justamente al oído de Foxy, esto lo excitaba aun mas provocaba que aplicara más fuerza y velocidad al vaivén de su cadera, ambos estaban tan cerca del orgasmo, el simple hecho de hacer eso con la persona que mas querían era algo perfecto.

Bonnie abrazo con más fuerza el cuerpo del mayor y tras un fuerte gemido se corrió en la mano de este, Foxy continuo embistiéndolo y al poco tiempo también se corrió dentro del chico, Bonnie podía sentir como el caliente semen del mayor llenaba su interior, era algo que lo hizo gemir junto al hecho que el mayor comenzó a sacar lentamente su miembro del interior de Bonnie para dejarse caer a lado de él en la cama.

Ambos jadeaban descontroladamente intentando calmar sus respiraciones, sus pechos subían y bajaban y poco a poco comenzaban a tranquilizarse. Bonnie no podía creerse lo que acababa de hacer con el mayor, pero dentro de él sabía que no debía arrepentirse, llevaba años amando a Foxy, y eso que acababan de hacer fue una sensación increíble.

-Eres un tonto… -Dijo Bonnie ya con la respiración más tranquila, después de sus palabras pudo escuchar la risa del mayor.

-Tu tonto… -Contesto el mayor rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo del menor para después abrazarlo, tomo las sabanas de la cama y cubrió a ambos, Bonnie aun con el sonrojo en su rostro correspondió lentamente el abrazo.

Pasados los minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos completamente exhaustos, había sido una excelente noche, Bonnie se sentía feliz, en ese momento se encontraba a lado de la persona que amaba, disfrutando de su calor…


	5. Chapter 5: Celos

**Aakjsaksja bien… Mucho tiempo después me digno a publicar el siguiente capítulo… Disculpen mi tardanza Pero buaaaano, no tengo mucho que decir así que aquí les dejo el capitulo 5, disfrútenlo c:**

Era una nueva mañana, se podía escuchar claramente el cantar de los pájaros, el mismo cantar junto con el timbre de la casa despertaron a Bonnie, quien despertó un tanto desconcertado respecto a lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada. El chico peli morado sentía una gran calidez en todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos con lentitud dándose cuenta que el mayor lo estaba abrazando por la espalda, de forma exaltada se puso de pie dándose cuenta que tanto él como el pirata estaban desnudos, lo de la noche anterior no fue un sueño como él pensó, realmente había pasado, al fin y al cabo todo había sido tan real como para haber sido un simple sueño, pues al levantarse, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cadera que lo hizo caer al piso adolorido.

La forma tan brusca en que Bonnie se levanto hizo que Foxy se despertara mirando al chico sentado involuntariamente en el piso con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Foxy se levanto hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama rascando su cabeza y despeinando aun más su cabellera roja muy alborotada. Al parecer le costó un par de minutos el despertar por completo, pues tenía los ojos entre cerrado y después de un gran bostezo hablo.

-Buenos días… -Dijo con una cálida y amable sonrisa en el rostro, Bonnie no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella sonrisa y por el hecho que ambos estaban desnudos y también implicaba mucho el recordar lo que los dos hicieron durante la noche.

-No tienen nada de buenos. –Contesto Bonnie colocándose de pie con algo de dificultad debido al dolor de cadera que sentía. Buscaba con la mirada su ropa que se encontraba esparcida por todo el piso.

Dio un pesado suspiro y opto por mejor sacar ropa limpia de su armario, se dirigió a este y comenzó a sacar su ropa mientras sentía la intensa mirada de Foxy tras él, observando su desnudo cuerpo, esto le hacía cerrar los puños con fuerza debido a la vergüenza que sentía. El ambiente estaba silencioso entre ambos, Bonnie le daba la espalda a Foxy mientras se vestía, y el mayor… Bueno, el técnicamente devoraba al chico con la mirada.

El silencio en la habitación fue roto por el timbre de la casa que se escuchaba nuevamente, pero ahora era de forma repetida y continua, quien sea el que este afuera ya se había desesperado de estar llamando a la puerta desde casi media hora antes y que nadie lo atienda.

-¿Qué demonios le costara tocar como una persona decente? –Pregunto Foxy con molestia a punto de ponerse de pie pero fue detenido por Bonnie que ya estaba vestido.

-Ve a tu habitación a vestirte anciano, yo iré a ver quien llama a la puerta. –Dijo Bonnie mirando con el entrecejo fruncido al mayor para después darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación en dirección a la puerta principal, donde aun se escuchaba el timbre sonando de forma aun más insistente.

-A pesar de lo de ayer sigue siendo igual de cortante…. –Pensó Foxy viendo salir al chico de la habitación para después ponerse de pie para y juntar su ropa que se encontraba esparcida en el piso junto a la ropa de Bonnie.

Mientras tanto Bonnie bajo las escaleras se dirigió a la puerta, una vez frente a esta a abrió con un semblante fastidiado en el rostro, que se borro al momento en que vio al chico que tocaba tan instintivamente el timbre. Era Freddy.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no abrías?! ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? –Pregunto el peli café con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eh? No… -Negó Bonnie ladeando levemente la cabeza en señal de duda, se había despertado concentrado solo en lo que había hecho con Foxy que olvido por completo la hora en que se había levantado, ni si quiera vio que hora era.

-Faltan 10 minutos para entrar a la Universidad… -Contesto Freddy mostrando la pantalla de su celular a Bonnie para que este viera la hora, al parecer el oso no mentía.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamo Bonnie corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a Freddy esperándolo en la puerta.

Entro a su habitación buscando su mochila, una vez que la encontró salió de su habitación rápidamente topándose a Foxy al bajar la escaleras, este tenía puesto simplemente unos bóxer negros, miro al peli morado con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién llamaba a la puerta? –Pregunto Foxy yendo tras el chico que bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras, su pregunta se respondió sola al ver a Freddy en la puerta esperando al menor.

-Ya debo irme, por tu culpa se me ha hecho tarde. –Se quejo Bonnie mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Foxy al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

-No fue mi culpa… Fue la culpa de ambos… -Dijo sonriendo burlón haciendo sonrojar al menor.

-¡Cállate! Y ya debo irme adi… -Fue interrumpido antes de poder girarse para salir por la puerta, pues Foxy lo tomo de la mejilla y lo beso aprovechando que Freddy se encontraba aun en la puerta.

El peli café se sorprendió al ver tan repentino beso, aunque no solo él, sino también Bonnie que no esperaba tal beso y mucho menos frente a su amigo, esto lo hizo sonrojar aun más de lo que estaba, sin pensarlo más separo al mayor mirándolo con reproche.

-¡No hagas eso idiota! –Grito mirando la sonrisa divertida de Foxy.

El peli morado se giro sumamente sonrojado hacia su amigo quien miraba molesto a Foxy, este lo miraba con la misma sonrisa divertida que al poco tiempo se volvió una sonrisa soberbia y ganadora que hizo molestar aun mas a Freddy, era la forma en la que el zorro le daba a entender al peli café que había ganado.

Freddy apretó los puños mientras fruncía el entrecejo, no iba a dejar que Foxy le ganara tan fácilmente, pelearía por el amor del peli morado, el era la razón por la que había vuelto del extranjero, no dejaría que aquello fuera una perdida. Ambos se lanzaban miradas retadoras mientras Bonnie salía de la casa con la mirada hacia abajo por la vergüenza que su amigo lo haya visto ser besado por el pelirrojo.

La pelea de miradas se acabo cuando el peli morado cerró la puerta, Freddy miraba a Bonnie esperando a que este levantara la mirada pero no lo hacía, realmente se sentía tan apenado, solo comenzó a caminar y el peli café lo siguió caminando a su lado.

-No… No le digas a nadie lo que viste por favor… -Dijo Bonnie mirando de reojo al peli café.

Freddy miro a Bonnie aunque bien se sentía un gran enojo dentro de él, forzó una sonrisa mientras respondía a la pregunta del chico ocultando su enojo con un tono de voz amable y comprensivo.

-Por supuesto que no se lo diré a nadie… -Dijo Freddy acariciando el largo cabello de su amigo mientras este lo miraba aun con el sonrojo visible en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias Freddy… -El menor sonrió dulcemente a Freddy.

El enojo que el peli café sentía se borro al instante al ver la sonrisa tan sincera de Bonnie, le dolía bastante el pensar que Foxy realmente le había ganado, pues al parecer el peli morado no estaba molesto por aquel beso robado por el pirata, reacción que sería muy normal viniendo de Bonnie, pero el peli morado simplemente se sonrojo y se apresuro a irse del lugar, aun así, continuaría peleando hasta obtener ser más que un simple amigo para Bonnie.

Por pura suerte ambos llegaron a tiempo a la Universidad y entraron a su salón, Freddy se sentaba en el tercer lugar a lado de la ventana mientras que Bonnie se sentaba detrás de él, técnicamente en todo momento estaban juntos en la Universidad, no le hablaban a nadie más en ese lugar, no lo consideraban necesario, desde que se conocían de pequeños solo ellos dos jugaban sin necesidad de hablarle a otros niños, solían ser muy reservados para los demás.

En ese momento se encontraban ya casi todos los alumnos en correspondientes a ese salón, a la falta de profesor todos hablaban y otros incluso jugaban lanzándose cosas, como si fueran niños pequeños. Bonnie miraba hacia la ventana con la mejilla recargada sobre su mano derecha mientras el codo de esta estaba recargada sobre su mesa, Freddy tapaba con sus manos sus orejas de oso con molestia al escuchar los gritos de los chicos que estaban jugando, le gustaría callarlos de alguna manera pero no podía hacerlo él solo, lo mejor sería distraerse con algo más, fue entonces cuando recordó su invitación a Bonnie para que este se quedara a dormir en su casa el fin de semana.

Dejo de cubrir sus orejas y se giro para ver a su pensativo amigo peli morado que continuaba observando por la ventana.

-Bonnie. –Llamo la atención de su amigo que cambio su vista de la ventana al peli café. -¿Podrás quedarte este fin de semana en mi casa? –Pregunto al ver la cara curiosa de su amigo al haber sido llamado tan de repente.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Freddy, el conejo estaba a punto de responder positivamente pero recordó lo molesto que se había puesto Foxy cuando se lo comento, le gustaría bastante pasar todo el fin de semana junto a su amigo, pero no quería que Foxy se enojara por ello, espera, ¿De cuando acá se preocupaba por lo que el pelirrojo pensara? ¿Se deberá a lo que paso durante la noche? De igual forma, no sería muy buena idea aceptar la invitación.

-Lo siento… No podre… -Respondió desilusionando un poco al oso.

-Ya veo… -Dijo Freddy bajando levemente la mirada, pero rápidamente la levanto sonriendo. –No hay problema, aunque de verdad me hubiera gustado estar contigo… Ya que sin mis padres me quedare solo en casa sin mi hermano que el aun sigue en el extranjero… -Comento Freddy rascando su nuca y dando un pesado suspiro.

Bonnie no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por la desilusión de su amigo, ambos día ya habían decidido un día antes lo que harían en el fin de semana, pero tendrían que dejarlo para otro día, eso obviamente desanimo al peli café que intentaba ocultar su estado de ánimo con una sonrisa para no preocupar a Bonnie, pero aun así este se daba cuenta de la desilusión del otro.

No le quedaba de otra más que buscar una solución para no hacer sentir mal al oso, pero si iba a la casa de este Foxy se molestaría, aunque con el simple hecho de estar cerca del peli café hacia que el mayor se enojara, gracias a lo que Foxy dijo la noche anterior por fin comprendió él porque este se llevaba bien con Freddy, todo era por celos a su acercamiento con el peli morado, ¿Qué podía hacer? Por algo tan simple como eso no iba a terminar su amistad con Freddy, por más que quisiera a Foxy no iba a dejar su amistad de años con el peli café.

-Prometo recompensártelo. –Dijo Bonnie. -¿Y si mejor tú te quedas en mi casa este fin de semana? Así no te quedaras solo… -Comento el chico sorprendiendo a su amigo.

El peli café no se esperara una propuesta así pero eso no iba a significar que la rechazaría, haría todo por estar cerca del peli morado aunque tenga que convivir en esos días con Foxy, no importaba el simplemente quería estar con Bonnie.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo con emoción el peli café. –Pero… ¿Foxy no se molestara si me quedo a dormir? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-No… O al menos eso creo… -Bonnie rasco su nuca soltando una leve risa un tanto nerviosa.

No era necesario ser un genio para saber que cuando Foxy se entere que Freddy dormiría bajo el mismo techo con él se iba a enojar demasiado, pero el peli morado no quería dejar solo a su amigo, y si Foxy desconfiaba de que ambos estuvieran solos en la casa de Freddy, sería mucho mejor llevar a Freddy, así Foxy los estaría vigilando todo el tiempo, pero eso no iba a evitar que el mayor se enojara.

Bueno, ya le daba igual a Bonnie, Freddy ya había aceptado su invitación y no podía arrepentirse, Foxy se enojaría pero no haría nada malo y no sería capaz de correr al peli café porque Bonnie podría molestarse con él.

La conversación de ambos chicos fue interrumpida por la voz de su profesor que ya había llegado al salón, la peculiaridad de esto es que venía con una chica rubia con él. Esa chica no se había visto antes por el plantel por lo que todos en el salón dedujeron que aquella chica era nueva, era una joven rubia con apariencia de niña pequeña, con el cabello atado en una pequeña media cola, si muchos la hubieran visto sola en el plantel hubieran pensado que era una chica de secundaria o incluso primaria por su apariencia.

-Bien… Les debo informar que ella será su nueva compañera… Preséntate. –Le indico a la chica que asintió con la cabeza para después dirigirse hacia el frente.

-Mi nombre es Chica, seré su nueva compañera y aunque no lo parezca, tengo 18 años… En un gusto conocerlos a todos. –Se presento rápidamente pero de una forma demasiado tímida haciendo una reverencia.

-De acuerdo… -Dijo el profesor buscando con la mirada por todo el salón un asiento desocupado para la rubia. –A lado derecho de Bonnie hay un asiento desocupado, puedes sentarte ahí. –Le dijo indicándole el lugar vacio a lado del peli morado, Chica obedeció y se dirigió a aquel asiento para después sentarse.

Las miradas curiosas de todos los alumnos seguían a la nueva alumna hasta que esta se sentó y el profesor inicio la clase, Chica se sentía incomoda por las miradas curiosas sobre ella, y con lo tímida que era un leve sonrojo se podía ver en su rostro, jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa mientras escuchaba lo que el profesor decía, incluso se puso más nerviosa cuando este indico que debían reunirse en equipos de 3.

Miraba como todos se reunían en equipos con sus respectivos amigos, Freddy giro su asiendo para quedar frente a frente con Bonnie, este noto que la nueva no sabía en qué equipo integrarse, miro a Freddy como indicándole que la invitaría con ellos, Freddy en un principio miro a su amigo desaprobatoriamente pero al final asintió con la cabeza haciendo sonreír a Bonnie.

-Disculpa… ¿Te gustaría unirnos a nosotros? –Pregunto Bonnie con una cálida sonrisa haciendo sonreír también a la rubia que asintió con la cabeza aceptando para después acercar su asiento con los otros dos chicos.

-Bien Mika… -Dijo Freddy antes de ser interrumpido por Chica.

-Es Chica… -Corrigió al peli café que hizo una seña con la mano restándole importancia.

-Como sea suena casi igual… -Después de un par de segundos en silencio continuo. -¿En serio tienes 18 años? Pareces más alguien de 12 o 13… -Dijo en tono burlón haciendo sonrojar a Chica al recordarle su aspecto de niña pequeña.

-He… B-Bueno si… Yo… -Respondía la rubia dificultosamente debido a los nervios al ver la sonrisa burlona con la que la miraba Freddy.

-Ya Freddy, no la molestes. –Defendió Bonnie a la pequeña rubia que miro con sorpresa a Bonnie, no esperaba que este la defendiera.

Bonnie conocía muy bien esa actitud de su amigo peli café, pues el había sufrido de esa actitud cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Freddy con las personas que no conocía podía llegar a ser arrogante y prepotente, pero también demasiado molesto sobre todo con aquellas personas que más se dejaban, tal es el caso de Chica que debido a su timidez no le pondría un alto a Freddy, fue el peli morado quien regaño al peli café.

El conejo recordaba claramente el día que conoció al peli café, si alguien le preguntase, respondería con toda sinceridad que en ese entonces el oso había sido de su total desagrado por su actitud tan molesta, lo molestaba sobre todo por su cabellera larga diciéndole que podía confundirse fácilmente con una chica, también lo molestaba por muchas cosas más, entre ellas el hecho de haber sido abandonado cuando era pequeño, menos mal Foxy nunca se entero de ese trato que le daba el oso a Bonnie o sino Foxy ya le habría dado su merecido al peli café desde hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque ¿Qué fue lo que hizo cambiar la actitud de Freddy hacia Bonnie? Freddy se entero del pasado de Bonnie, el peli morado se lo había dicho en un momento que ya estaba arto del trato que el otro le daba, Freddy podía recordar con algo de culpa la rojiza mirada llorosa de Bonnie que mostraba tristeza pero al mismo tiempo enojo hacia el peli café, fue hasta entonces que Freddy se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo con el peli morado y decidió remediar su error. Con el pasar de los años el karma lo castigo haciendo que se enamorara de su amigo.

Ahora Freddy continuaba siendo así con las demás personas a excepción de Bonnie, con él podía llegar a ser la persona más dulce y amable de todo el mundo, pero con otras personas su actitud podía llegar a ser la peor de todas, o solo para aquellos que no puedan soportarlo, de hecho en más de una ocasión ya lo habían golpeado al sacar de sus casillas a la otra persona.

Cuando Bonnie se encontraba con su amigo en el momento en que él se comportaba así, se encargaba de regañarlo o callarle antes de que haga sentir mal a la otra persona o causar que termine golpeando a ambos, lo malo era que en ocasiones el peli café era malo para mantenerse callado.

-No hagas caso a lo que él te dice, le gusta molestar a los demás. –Dijo Bonnie mirando a su amigo acusadoramente, el peli café desvió la mirada a la ventana. –Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Bonnie, y él es Freddy. –Señalo al oso sabiendo que este no se presentaría por sí mismo.

-E-Es un gusto conocerlos… -Dijo Chica con una sonrisa ya más tranquila en el rostro.

-Nah, como sea. –Contesto Freddy en un tono de voz indiferente sin quitar su vista de la ventana, y aunque tenía la vista fija en lo que había del otro lado de la ventana, podía sentir la mirada molesta de Bonnie por su actitud.

Chica bajo la mirada, Bonnie estaba a punto de reclamarle a peli café pero fue interrumpido por la voz del profesor que empezó a dar indicaciones respecto al trabajo que debían hacer en equipos. Tenían que reunirse en la casa de alguno de los tres para hacer el trabajo, era algo muy sencillo lo que debían hacer, tenían que crear una canción, tanto la letra como melodía, algo realmente fácil para Freddy y Bonnie tomando en cuenta que ambos practicaban desde hace mucho tiempo, habían pensado en más de una ocasión crear una canción sin embargo no encontraban el tema para ello.

Tenían una semana entera para tener lista la canción, era Viernes y Freddy se quedaría hasta el Domingo en la noche en casa de Bonnie, por lo que decidieron que la primera reunión seria en la casa del peli morado ese mismo día al salir de la Universidad, ya después decidirían cuando se volverían a reunir y en casa de quien lo harían.

Las clases terminaron y los tres se dirigían a la casa de Bonnie, el chico sabia que por el momento Foxy no se molestaría si llevaba a Freddy ya que podía poner la excusa de que harían el trabajo, pero el problema era que el peli café no se quedaría solo por un simple rato o lo que quedaba del día, sino que se quedaría a dormir dos días más, eso era lo que iba a hacer enojar al pelirrojo.

-Disculpa Bonnie… ¿Tus padres no se molestaran si llegamos de imprevisto? -Pregunto Chica mirando al peli morado con curiosidad.

Bonnie bajo unos segundos la mirada mientras que Freddy se molesto por la pregunta de Chica ya que sabía que eso había hecho sentir mal a su amigo.

-Deberías pensar mejor lo que preguntas Bica. –Dijo molesto Freddy mirando a la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eh? –Chica miro a Freddy intimidándose por la mirada azulada del peli café por lo que cambio su vista a Bonnie que seguía con la mirada hacia abajo.

-No tengo padres… -Comento Bonnie aun cabizbajo.

-Ah… Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intensión… -Se disculpo rápidamente Chica.

-No te preocupes, tengo a alguien que se puede decir que es como mi padre… -Respondió Bonnie esbozando una sonrisa, en ese momento había recordado el tiempo que Foxy lo cuido, y aunque ahorita no lo parezca, el pelirrojo continuaba cuidando y preocupándose por Bonnie.

-Dudo mucho que un padre haga lo mismo que Foxy te hizo esta mañana… -Dijo Freddy cambiando su vista a otro sitio haciéndose el despistado ante su comentario, el cual obviamente hizo sonrojar a Bonnie al recordar el beso que Foxy le dio frente al peli café.

-¡Freddy te dije que no lo dijeras! –Exclamo Bonnie sonrojado.

-¿Qué? Yo no he especificado nada de lo que pasó esta mañana… ¿O acaso entendiste a lo que me refiero Riza? –Pregunto en un tono burlón pero al mismo tiempo sarcástico a la rubia.

-Es Chica… Y no, no entendí lo que dijiste… -Respondió Chica confundida por el tema del que ahora hablaban los chicos.

-¿Ves? No hay porque te molestes. –Dijo Freddy en un tono de voz tranquilo colocando sus manos en la nuca con la vista fija hacia adelante.

Bonnie dio un pesado suspiro notando la confusión de Chica por lo que decidió explicarle un poco la situación, claro, quitando el hecho que ha besado a Foxy y que incluso ya se acostó con él.

-Vivo con un chico mayor que yo por 10 años, desde los 5 años fui abandonado por mis padres y viví tres años en las calles sobreviviendo de lo poco que conseguía, un día lluvioso un chico se acerco a mí y me llevo con él, desde entonces vivimos juntos, ahora el alguien molesto que se la pasa todo el tiempo molestándome, pero aun así es demasiado buena su compañía, le debo mucho a él… -Dijo Bonnie que sin darse cuenta había esbozado una sonrisa ¿Feliz? Si, era feliz, recordaba todos los buenos momentos que había vivido desde que conoció al pelirrojo, y por si fuera poco, la noche anterior se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-Hablas de cómo estuvieras enamorado de él… -Comento Chica mirando la sonrisa del otro y la mirada que tenia, parecía la típica mirada ilusionada de una chica enamorada.

-¡No es así! –Exclamaron al unisonó Bonnie y Freddy espantando a la rubia y luego mirándose entre sí.

-J-Jamás dejaría que mi mejor amigo se enamore de alguien como Foxy. –Se apresuro a explicar Freddy para no levantar sospechas.

-Jamás me enamoraría de Foxy… -Tomo la palabra ahora Bonnie, aunque lo que decía no era más que una mentira. –Hay muchas cosas en contra como para enamorarme de él… Es algo ridículo. –Concluyo Bonnie con una risita nerviosa pues tenía muy en claro que realmente estaba enamorado del mayor.

Chica se quedo pensativa ante lo dicho por el peli morado, en ese momento la rubia podría jurar que el chico hablaba del mayor como si este fuera el amor de su vida, la mirada en sus ojos y el tono de voz en que hablaba al mencionarlo, todo indicaba su amor por el pelirrojo.

Los tres se dirigieron primero a la casa de Freddy, este iba a tomar sus ropas para quedarse un par de días en la casa de Bonnie, también tomo la guitarra eléctrica que solía usar Bonnie, pues la iban a utilizar para su trabajo, aprovecharían aquello para practicar.

Una vez con todo listo, fueron a la casa de Bonnie. Al abrir la puerta de esta no fueron recibidos por nadie, Bonnie dio un suspiro aliviado pensando que tal vez el pelirrojo no se encontraba, pero el sonido de pisadas descalzas bajando las escaleras le dio a entender todo lo contrario, al mirar hacia enfrente vio al mayor, se dio una palmada en la frente de vergüenza y también para ocultar su sonrojo al ver que el mayor estaba como lo había dejado en la mañana, solo en bóxers.

-¡Bonnie! Qué bueno que vuelves temprano… -Dijo Foxy alegremente abrazando a Bonnie, pues antes de acercarse al peli morado, noto la presencia de Freddy y no iba a desperdiciar el momento para presumirle que Bonnie le pertenecía.

Fue instantáneo el enojo de Freddy ante la escena frente a él, sentía el impulso de llegar y separar bruscamente al pirata de su amigo, pero debía controlarse porque si hacia eso podría desencadenarse una pelea entre ambos. Mientras tanto Chica se cubría los ojos con las manos al ver al mayor casi desnudo.

-¡Aléjate anciano y ve a vestirte que tenemos visita! –Dijo molesto Bonnie separando con mucho esfuerzo al mayor que se negaba a soltarlo.

Foxy se separo de Bonnie con una mirada de cachorrito mientras hacia un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño, fue entonces cuando noto la presencia de la pequeña rubia que continuaba cubriendo sus ojos con las manos.

-Oh, ¿Quién es la bella dama? –Pregunto curioso Foxy mirando con una sonrisa a Chica que se negaba a destapar su mirada.

-¡Lárgate primer a ponerte algo de ropa! –Ordeno molesto Bonnie empujando al mayor hasta las escaleras para que este solo se fuera a su habitación, lo cual hizo a regañadientes.

Era la primera vez que Bonnie se enojaba de esa manera con el pelirrojo, tanto Foxy como Freddy se dieron cuenta de ello, no era el típico enojo de cuando Foxy lo molestaba, era un enojo que iba más en serio, ¿A qué se debía? Sin duda era por la actitud que Foxy mostro al notar la presencia de Chica.

-Discúlpalo por favor… El es Foxy, y como viste es alguien un poco inmaduro para la edad que tiene… -Dijo Bonnie a Chica que descubrió su rostro al ver que el mayor ya no se encontraba ahí.

-No hay problema… -Dijo Chica con un leve sonrojo en el rostro jugando tímidamente con sus dedos.

Después de tal escena, los tres se dirigieron a la sala de la casa para iniciar con el trabajo que se les había encargado, Bonnie rogaba que Foxy no se apareciera en un largo rato y no hubiera mas incidentes como el de recién, no quería que Foxy hiciera algo comprometedor frente a Chica y Freddy, además de ser algo vergonzoso no quería que ellos se enteraran de la relación que comenzaba a tener con el mayor.

-Bonnie… Bonnie… ¡Joder Bonnie te estoy hablando! –Exclamo Freddy llamando la atención de su amigo que estaba en las nubes pensando un sin número de cosas.

-¿Eh? Ah, lo siento… -Dijo Bonnie volviendo en sí. –¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto mirando a Freddy que daba un suspiro.

-Te preguntaba si tú te encargabas de la melodía de la canción. –Contesto Freddy.

-Claro, será sencillo. –Dijo Bonnie. –Aunque no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda en estos días que te quedaras…

-Sí, yo junto con Rita nos encargaremos de la letra. –Dijo Freddy señalando a Chica.

-Ya te he dicho varias veces que mi nombre es Chica… -Corrigió por tercera vez en el día a Freddy este solo chasqueo los dientes restándole poca importancia.

La tranquilidad en la habitación fue rota en cuanto llego Foxy, por suerte ya venía vestido con su traje de pirata, entro a la sala riendo divertido, quien sabe que era la causa de su risa pero rápidamente se dirigió a los tres chicos.

-Bien, bien ahora que Bonnie está más tranquilo podre presentarme como se debe. –Dijo sonriendo colocándose de rodillas frente a Chica para quedar cara a cara con ella. –Un gusto conocerla hermosa joven, mi nombre es Foxy. –Dijo el pelirrojo tomando la mano derecha de la rubia para darle un suave beso en el dorso de la mano haciendo sonrojar a la menor.

-U-Un gusto… M-Mi nombre es Chica… -Tartamudeo nerviosamente la rubia por la actitud tan caballerosa del mayor con ella.

Bonnie se molesto por la forma de actuar del mayor, puede que esté bien que actué caballerosamente con una chica, pero Foxy se estaba pasando de la raya y mas porque esa era la actitud que a veces tomaba antes para conquistar a una chica y hiciera salir con él, saber eso era lo que más hacia enojar a Bonnie porque muy claramente la noche anterior el pelirrojo le había dicho que lo amaba como para venir a hacer lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo.

Entonces Bonnie decidió hablar en ese momento, si el mayor actuaba de esa manera frente a él sin ninguna preocupación el tampoco debía preocuparse de su reacción al saber que Freddy se quedaría.

-Oye Foxy. –Llamo a atención del mayor que se puso de pie para mirarlo curioso. –Ya que yo no podre quedarme este fin de semana en casa de Freddy… El se quedara con nosotros. –Dijo Bonnie con tranquilidad y sin preocupación de la reacción del otro.

Foxy se quedo en silencio al escucharlo, ¿Quién le había dado esa libertad como para permitirle al oso quedarse ahí por varios días? La sonrisa en su rostro se borro por completo mientras miro molesto a Bonnie y Freddy, pero en especial a Freddy quien le sonreía ahora victorioso.

Chica se sentía incomoda por el ambiente que se formo, no entendía nada y no sabía cómo reaccionar, era una situación extraña que no comprendía para nada, pero sabía que era malo indagar en ello por lo que solo se quedo callada hasta que finalmente decidió ponerse de pie tomando su mochila.

-D-Disculpen… Es hora de que me vaya… -Llamo la atención de los presentes Chica.

-Bien… Permítenos acompañarte. –Comento Bonnie colocándose de pie indicándole con la mirada a Freddy que también se pusiera de pie, el peli café con molestia lo hizo.

Bonnie no iba a dejar que Chica se fuera sola a casa puesto que comenzaba a anochecer, pero tampoco dejaría a Freddy solo con Foxy ya que ambos terminarían matándose mutuamente, así que aunque el oso no quiero lo haría acompañar a Chica junto con él.

Chica acepto la compañía de los otros dos chicos felizmente y salieron de la casa de Bonnie dejando a un molesto Foxy sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, seguía sin creer que Bonnie se haya tomado la libertad de invitar al peli café a dormir sin antes consultarlo con él, no le iba a parecer extraño que en cualquier momento iba a salir de sus casillas y terminaría insultado, o peor aún, golpeado al peli café, hablaría con el peli morado a penas volviera y no le quedaría de otra más que tener mucha paciencia con el oso.


End file.
